UN ROCE
by Joke
Summary: Nuestra mente es la puerta a nuestro corazón..., y eso es algo que Hermione descubrirá cuando se de cuenta de que puede leer mentes..., ¿y qué pasa si descubre que cierto rubio no es lo que parece?
1. Chapter 1

ALGO RARO

Vemos a una chica de pelo castaño corriendo a toda velocidad por lo que parece un bosque, ya que se ven árboles, animalitos, rocas, agua, centauros, hombres lobo...

Un momento..., ¿centauros?..., ¿hombres lobo?

¿Qué está haciendo una hermosa jovencita de pelo castaño corriendo a todo correr por un bosque lleno de hombres lobo y centauros?...

Interesante pregunta..., miremos más detenidamente...

La chica sigue corriendo, corre que te corre a toda velocidad..., no ve ni por donde va..., sigue corriendo y corriendo y corriendo, está a punto de salir del bosque y de repente...

-Hermione!... ¡yo te salvaré!..., ¡aquí estoy yo, y te ayudaré!

-Harry!...,-dice la chica con mirada soñadora-. ¡Quítate de en medio palurdo, que me persigue un monstruo feísimo y peligrosísimo!...

-¿Qué es lo que...?

Pero nuestro héroe no termina la frase, porque una asustada Hermione le hace un placaje digno de un jugador de rugby, y le tira al suelo de un solo golpe...

-¡Socorro,-va gritando la chica por los terrenos-.

Pero Hermione no es nada tonta, y sabe que está prohibido salir por la noche, mucho más al bosque prohibido..., así que baja la voz, para ir susurrado: "!socorro!", a la vez que entra corriendo en el castillo.

No tarda en llegar a su Sala Común..., allí hay unos cuantos chicos más, pero, para no perder práctica, también los tira a todos al suelo con golpes de placaje.

-¡Socorro!..., ¡socorro!...,-sigue gritando-.

-Hermione!..., ¿ya te rescató Harry?..., yo iba a ir, pero es que, al final, me dio pereza, y dije..., va..., si total..., al final sólo cuenta Harry como prota..., así... que vaya él...

-¿Harry?..., ¡ja!..., ese no es ni héroe ni na..., es una birria..., escapé yo sola..., ¡tenías que haber visto que de patadas le di!.., bueno..., entiéndeme, con la varita lo hice todo..., bueno, está bien..., escapé mientras jugaba a las cartas con otro amigo monstruoso...

-¿Y por qué corrías?

-Para darle emoción al asunto.

-Ah..., ¿y Harry?

-Supongo que estará al llegar…

_**A LA ENTRADA DEL BOSQUE PROHIBIDO...**_

-Sí señor..., fue Voldemort..., vino con todo su ejército para matarme y tortúrame..., pero yo les miré así...,-dice poniendo una mirada que le hace parecer un chiflado, y que, más que miedo, da risa-, y se fueron corriendo..., ¡soy un héroe profesor!

-Otra vez con lo de que es un héroe...,-susurra Dumbledore por lo bajo-. ¿Pero de qué habla?..., el único héroe aquí soy yo..., que para eso tengo por lo menos 80 años y sigo trabajando con esta panda de mocosos, que no hacen más que meterse en líos...

-¿Decía profesor?

-No, nada, nada...,-dice sonriendo amablemente-. Ala, vete a la enfermería..., supongo que ya sabes por donde se va..., ¿no,-pregunta sarcásticamente el viejete-.

-Creo que lograré encontrarla profesor...,-dice con una sonrisa adorable, a la vez que sale corriendo hacia su segunda casa..., digo, hacia la enfermería-.

VOLVAMOS A LA SALA COMÚN DE GRYFFINDOR 

-Así que salí corriendo..., mira corría así...,-dice Hermione poniéndose a correr por toda la Sala Común-. Y luego, vi a Harry, que estaba allí parado como un elemento más de la naturaleza, así que le tiré al suelo así...,-dice tirando al suelo a un niño de primero que pasaba por allí, con lo cual, debido a lo esmirriado que era el pobre, acabo aplastado y atontado-.

-Bueno..., ¿pero me compraste los chocolates en Honeydukes o no?

-Sí..., aquí los tienes...,-dice Hermione sacándoselos de la túnica-.

-Gracias!..., por cierto..., ¿qué monstruo era ese?

-Ah..., me lo encontré en el bar ese de tan mala reputación..., si hombre, ya sabes..., al que va Snape cada jueves, Lucius Malfoy los martes y viernes, Hagrid todos los lunes, un tipo gordo que va siempre con gorro los domingos..., ¡me lo contó un duendecillo de Cornualles,-dice Hermione al ver como la mira Ron-. Que pasa..., yo también tengo mis contactos...

-¿Y qué te hizo?

-Nada..., sólo me tocó la nariz..., así...,-dice tocándole la pecosa nariz al pelirrojo con mucho cuidado, concentrándose mucho-, no, no..., espera, lo he hecho mal..., fue así...,-dice convencida...-, no, no..., así tampoco..., fue..., bueno es igual!... la cosa es que creo que leí algo de ese monstruo hace poco...,-dice sacando un libro enorme de una mochila-.

-¿Y cómo puedes con todo eso,-dice su amigo, asombrado-.

-No es mi mochila..., lo metí en la tuya porque pesaba mucho...

-Ya decía yo que últimamente me dolía la espalda...,-dice a la vez que se soba la zona lumbar-.

Hermione empezó a leer aquel libro enorme..., parecía que sus ojos se le iban a salir de las orbitas de lo rápido que leía.

Sus manos parecía que iban a salir volando, debido a la velocidad a la que pasaba páginas.

-¡Aquí está!

-¿El monstruo?

-No..., la solución para acabar con tu pérdida de agudeza visual..., ¡si lo estás mirando conmigo!

-¡Qué va!..., yo hago como que miro..., si al final lo ibas a encontrar tu antes que yo..., realmente estaba pensando lo bueno que estaba el puding de esta noche...

-Vale..., de acuerdo..., ¡mira!..., aquí está el bicho!

-¿No era un monstruo?

-Ron...

-Perdona..., es que me salí del contexto..., ¡ala que feo!..., ¡ni siquiera tiene boca?..., ¿y cómo comería el puding?-dice mirando al monstruo en cuestión-. ¿Dice algo además de la foto?

-Sí..., dice que el contacto con su piel puede hacer que aparezca..., ¿alguno de sus caracteres?

-¿Qué quiere decir eso?..., ¿qué te vas a quedar sin boca?..., ¿qué te van a salir cuernos, cola o algo así?

-No ayudas Ron!...,-dice una ofendida Hermione saliendo a toda mecha por el cuadro de la señora gorda-.

ECHEMOS UN VISTAZO A LA ENFERMERÍA 

-Harry, cariño..., ya te he dicho que no tienes nada..., ¡y que no tienes que quedarte aquí a dormir,-dice una sulfurada Poppy-.

-Ya lo se señora, pero yo lo hago por usted, para que no se aburra...

-¿Qué no me aburra?...,-la mujer empieza a contar hasta diez, para relajarse, y como no funciona, sigue hasta cien, y sigue..., y sigue..., (como el conejito de las pilas duracell, igual)-.

-Un millón quinientos cincuenta y cinco..., un millón quinientos cincuenta y seis...

-Menudo morro que tiene la enfermera..., se pone a contar y se olvida de los necesitados...,-dice el moreno en un susurro a la vez que desaparece por la puerta, completamente indignado-.

MIENTRAS, EN UN PASILLO PERDIDO DE HOGWARTS 

-Bueno Blaisse..., te voy a explicar..., tú y yo salimos ahora, porque a la autora le apetece que haya alguna persona cuerda y que esté muy buena..., ¿entiendes?

-¿Y entonces?..., ¿por qué no sale Harry,-dice una voz femenina por el fondo-.

-¿Harry?...

-Harry, nuestro héroe..., he hecho una canción..., escuchad..., "Hurtar, robar, saquear y quemar, brindad compañeros yahoooooooooooo! ... yohoooooooo yohoooooooo un gran pirata soy... ",-dice a la vez que baila una extraña danza inventada por ella misma-.

-Cho..., ¡esa canción es de piratas!...

-¿En serio?...,-se queda pensando, unos, cinco minutos...-, ¡es cierto!..., uyyy..., jajaja..., que mal tengo el cerebro desde que Hanna Abbot me lanzó aquel hechizo...

-Excusas...,-le susurra Blaisse a Draco en el oído-. Vamonos ahora sin hacer ruido, que se ha puesto a hablar de Hanna y no callará hasta dentro de una hora, por lo menos...

EN LA CLASE DE POCIONES 

-La clase de mañana tiene que ser terrorífica..., entraré y haré este movimiento con la túnica..., no, no..., este otro es más tétrico y atemorizante..., ¡sí!..., muajjajjaa..., este año me darán el Merlín, (como el Oscar, ¿ok?), al profesor más terrorífico de todas las escuelas de magia del mundo..., muajajjajajaja

-Profesor Snape...

-¿Qué quieres ahora Chang, querida?

-Creo que me he vuelto a perder..., ¡necesito esa poción!...,-lloriquea sobre el hombro de nuestro odiado profe de pociones-.

-No me llores encima..., ¡que me estropeas la túnica!..., y no entres así, ¡que me estropeas el clímax! Tu poción está aquí..., anda, tómatela...

Es obvio que la poción aún no estaba..., pero Cho Chang durmió aquella noche de un tirón, tirada en la mazmorra, porque al bueno de Snape le dio pereza llamar a alguien para que la llevara a su Casa.

_**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE EN GRYFFINDOR...**_

Hermione se levanta, y empieza a mirarse en el espejo del baño, venga a mirarse toda la cara...

Su boca sigue en su sitio. No haya señales de escamas, de cuernos, ni de colas..., todo está perfecto. Excepto..., un momento..., ¿qué es eso?

-¡ESPINILLA,-se oye en toda la torre Gryffindor-.

_**TAMBIÉN EN GRYFFINDOR, PERO UN POCO MÁS A LA IZQUIERDA...**_

-Harry..., levanta..., ¡este día, es el día!

-¿Qué día?

-El día que me declararé a la chica de mis sueños...

-¿Pero no dices que aún no la has encontrado?

-Bueno..., es cierto..., pero hoy la encontraré, y se lo diré..., más tarde nos casaremos, iremos a vivir en una casita de campo, y tendremos más hijos de lo que podamos alimentar...

-Me alegro por ti..,-dice el moreno dándose la vuelta y volviendo a dormir-.

_**EN LA CLASE DE POCIONES**_

-¿Hola?..., ¿hay alguien ahí?..., ¡hola!... Cho..., querida..., nadie nos contesta..., no pasa nada..., sigue hablando..., ¡hola!..., no nos hacen caso..., bueno..., vayámonos entonces tú y yo solas..., de vacances!..., siiiii..., como moollllaaaaa

**_UNA PEQUEÑA ACLARACIÓN_**: HANNA ABBOT LE TIRÓ UN HECHIZO DE ESTUPIDEZ QUE REBOTÓ CON EL DE DESDOBLAMIENTO DE PERSONALIDAD DE LA PROPIA CHO, Y LE CAYÓ A ÉSTA ÚLTIMA, DEJÁNDOLA PARA EL ARRASTRE EN UNA CLASE DE DUELO.

EL RESULTADO ES UNA TÍA CARGANTE Y PESADA, A LA QUE NADIE AGUANTA, Y A LA QUE TAMPOCO QUIEREN VER NI EN PINTURA.

EL PROFESOR SNAPE, ESTÁ TRABAJANDO EN UNA POCIÓN PARA ARREGLAR EL "PEQUEÑO" PROBLEMA, PERO TIENE COSAS MÁS IMPORTANTES QUE HACER..., (ESO DICE ÉL)...

POR EJEMPLO..., LEO SUS PALABRAS, DICHAS ANTEAYER A LAS 12.00 EN EL CUARTO DE BAÑO: "TENGO COSAS MÁS IMPORTANTES QUE HACER QUE ESA ESTÚPIDA POCIÓN PARA LA MÁS ESTÚPIDA ADORADORA, ADULADORA Y ADMIRADORA DE HARRY POTTER..., POR EJEMPLO, MIRAR AL VACÍO". LO QUE VIENE A SER LO MISMO QUE "TU GOZO EN UN POZO GUAPA".

FIN DE LA ACLARACIÓN EN EL GRAN COMEDOR 

-No hay moros en la costa Harry, puedes pasar..., Cho no está a la vista...

-Menos mal..., es que últimamente la noto más pesadita de lo normal..., ¿vosotros no?

Hermione se lleva las manos a la cabeza..., ¿es que Harry nunca se entera de nada?

-Cuidado Harry..., loca a la vista...

El moreno se esconde debajo de la mesa, ya que la expresión "loca", no le gustó nada de nada.

-Hoy tuve un sueño chicos..., soñé con un colegio en el que no había horarios fijos, soñé con un colegio en el que los profesores eran cambiados por pelotas de Quidditch..., soñé con un colegio en el que los recreos se incrementaban en un cinco por ciento, y las horas de las comidas en un ocho por ciento..., ¡alistaos en la lista de FANS DE HARRY POTTER!..., y algún día lograremos que todo eso sea posible...

-¿Y me quieres explicar Chang como conseguirás eso, sólo por apuntarte a la lista de FANS DE HARRY POTTER?

-Pues porque el hace lo que quiere, cuando quiere, y como quiere, **_lunática_**..., ¿verdad que sí Cho?..., claro que sí Cho..., ¿lo ves?..., ¡Cho cree que sí,-dice con cara de petulantilla-.

-Fue hablar de locos la chiflada...,-dice Luna haciendo señales del estado mental de Cho con sus manos, y saliendo del foco de alcance de la Ravenclaw, (puesto que había cogido una papeleta del CLUB DE FANS DE HARRY POTTER, para tirarsela a la cabeza).(**_NOTAR QUE ESAS PAPELETAS ESTABAN HECHAS DE MADERA, PUESTO QUE CHO CREYÓ QUE ERA MÁS PRÁCTICO QUE EL PAPEL...!NO SE BORRABAN SI SE MOJABAN!..., LA MAYORÍA PENSABA QUE ERA MÁS ÚTIL UN HECHIZO DE IMPERMEABILIDAD...)_**

Ron se queda mirando a Hermione, con cara extrañada, pues no hace más que tocarse la cabeza...

-¿Qué haces Hermione?

-Buscarme los cuernos...,-dice sin mirarle, y siguiendo con su tarea, muy concentrada. ¿Ese bultito que notaba en la cabeza era el inicio de un cuerno, o sólo chichón?-.

-Deberías haberlos buscado cuando estabas con Krum

-¡No seas mal educado Ron!...,-dice Hermione mirándole con cara de asesina en serie y saliendo como un vendaval del Gran Comedor-.

-Si yo no he dicho nada...

-Mujeres..., ¿quién las entiende,-dice Harry desde debajo de la mesa-. ¿Ya puedo salir Ron?

-Creo que más te valdría irte...,-dice el pelirrojo al ver como la Ravenclaw estaba cantando una oda al pelo de Harry-.

Sigamos a Hermione...

Iba caminando por el pasillo, sin mirar por donde iba y... ¡PUM!

-Maldita sangre-sucia, mira por donde vas...

-Zabinni..., ojalá te tragaras la lengua y dejaras de hablar...,-dice mirando al suelo-.

-Pues para mí sería un placer que te desaparecieras un día y nunca volvieras a aparecer..., o que te aparecieras en mi cama, ¡leona!

-¿Qué es lo qué has dicho?..., ¡eres un degenerado!

-¿Yo?..., ¿pero que dices?..., ten cuidado con tus palabras, porque podría hacerte muchas cosas...la de cosas que podría hacer contigo..., ¡buff!...

-¿Qué!..., aléjate de mi depravado mental,-no se atreve a mirarle a la cara, así que se va sin darle ni una mirada de esas suyas..., si hombre, ya sabéis, una de esas en las que se te congela la sangre porques crees que te matará con superpoderes de rayos X por los ojos o algo así...-.

-Mujeres..., ¡es que no aguantan nada!

-Hola Justin...,-dice sonrojada, bajando la cabeza, puesto que el chico le hace tilín-.

-Hola..., tía buena..., ¿me llamas un día y quedamos para un polvo sin compromiso?

-Imposible!

-Hola Lavender...,-la chica aún está pensando en su Justin, mirando al vacío..., ¿qué le ha pasado a su adorado angelito caído del cielo?-.

-Hola Hermione..., querida..., como se nota que te has puesto relleno hija..., ¿o acaso es un hechizo agrandador?..., porque yo el año pasado las tenías más grandes que tú..., y este año en cambio...

-¡Hola Parvati,-¿acaso se estaba volviendo loca?..., no era capaz ni de enfocar la vista, así que miraba a todas partes, menos a la chica a la que acababa de saludar-.

-Hola..., you are so sexy, sexy, sexy...

¿Acaso estaba Parvati cantando una canción?..., ¿qué le pasaba a todo el mundo esa mañana?

-Hola profesora Mc Gonagall,-por fin una persona madura y responsable, que no dice lo primero que se le pasa por la cabeza...-.

-Buenos días señorita Granger..., buenos días...,-la mujer le da la espalda, pero Hermione oye claramente una última frase-, ¿nunca piensas peinarte el pelo niña?

-Pero si yo...,-dice a la vez que se toca el pelo, y la profesora pasa olímpicamente de ella-.

-Señorita Granger...

-Profesor Snape...,-dice aterrorizada..., mirando al infinito..., ¡todo eso es una broma de mal gusto!

-Si quisieras subir la nota..., sólo tendrías que pasarte por mi habitación una noche de estas..., ¡bombonazo!

-¡¿Qué!..., AHHHAHHHAHHHHHH..., tu también noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo,-dice la castaña corriendo por todo el pasillo, al tiempo que se tira de los pelos-.

-Que asco, es que no se puede ni saludar aquí...

Sigamos a la chiflada que corre por todo Hogwarts, tirándose de lo pelos-.

-Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Jajajajajajjajaja

CCCHIIIIIIIIIIIIII, (frenazo de impresión de Hermione, al oír como alguien se está riendo de ella abiertamente).

-¿Se puede saber que te pasa a ti niño del demonio?

-No confundas términos Gragner..., mi padre será un demonio, eso no te lo discuto..., ¡pero se llama Lucius Malfoy!

-Ya bueno..., aunque la mona se vista de seda..., mona se queda...,-dice evitando mirarle a la cara, puesto que sus mirada siempre le ha intimidado en demasía-.

-Ya..., y si no sólo hay que mirar a Bullstrode..., jajajajjajjaa..., menuda tía más fea..., ¡parece un Goyle o un Crabbe a lo femenino...!..., no me quiero imaginar como serían sus hijos.., ¡muajajajajjajaj!

Hermione se quedó impactada..., ¿acaso estaba Draco Malfoy hablando amistosamente con ella?

_**MIENTRAS, EN EL GRAN COMEDOR...**_

-Haber Harry..., cuando yo te diga, tú echa a correr..., ¿vale?

-De acuerdo Ron..., yo mientras, me iré con Harry, porque corro mucho más que tú..., y nos esconderemos en un armario oscuro, para que la tiparraca esa no nos encuentre...

-¿Acaso crees que voy a permitir que te metas en un armario oscuro con mi mejor amigo?..., ¿acaso crees que soy estúpida hermanita?..., ¡lo pervertirías para el resto de sus días!..., o tal vez él te pervirtiera a ti..., no, creo que no..., conociéndole se quedaría anonadado admirando tu pelo o algo así...

-Vaya Ginny..., que pelo más bonito tienes..., ¿este rojo es natural?..., ¡como brilla!..., parece una aurora boreal...

-Lo que te decía...

_**VOLVAMOS AL PASILLO EN EL QUE HERMIONE AÚN SIGUE DE PIEDRA...**_

-¿Qué es lo que has dicho Malfoy?

-¿Yo?..., nada..., ¿por qué iba a decirte nada a ti?..., anda que no se cree nada..., para que yo hablara con ella tendría que empezar por peinarse el pelo..., ¡pelo de rata!..., eso es un adjetivo que lo definiría muy bien..., tendrías que empezar por peinarte ese pelo de rata para que yo me dignara a hablarte Granger.

-¡Yo no tengo pelo de rata,-dice la chica muy afectada-. Y no hables como si yo no estuviera aquí vale, porque lo oigo todo...

-¿Cómo?..., ¿cómo?

-No repitas las cosas dos veces, ¿vale?..., con una lo oigo de sobra..., ¡no estoy sorda!

Ahora Hermione mira con cara de "como me vuelvas a insultar te juro que te comerás la varita de un solo golpe muñeco", y directamente a la cara del oxigenado.

-¿Qué pasa Capitán Peróxido, te has quedado sin ningún insulto?

-Muérete...,-dice dándose la vuelta-.

Hermione ve como se toca el pelo, y le oye claramente:

-¿Por qué dice que me lo tiño?..., ¡es natural al cien por cien!

-Tiembla ante mi venganza pelo de rata!...,-dice dándose la vuelta y señalándola con un dedo tembloroso-. Y ahora me voy a mis aposentos querida...,-dice dándose aires y haciendo ondear la capa misteriosamente-.

-Este día es extremadamente extraño..., tal vez debería hablar con..., Harry...,-dice tragando saliva, pues sabe lo exagerado que es su amigo-.

_**EN UN CORREDOR SOLITARIO DE HOGWARTS...**_

-Corre más, corre más..., ¡venga!...,-dice Harry a una extasiada Ginny-.

-Lo siento Harry..., ¡no puedo!..., tendrás que dejarme aquí..., o cargarme tú mismo...¿no me dejarás aquí, a merced de esa loca..., verdad?

-No te preocupes..., ¡yo lo solucionare!...,-mira a su alrededor y, viendo que Dobby no está por allí para hacerlo por él, coge a la caradura de Ginny y sigue corriendo-.

Ahora es Ginny la que azuza: "Venga Harry, corre más, corre más..., ¡más rápido!"

-Un momento..., ¿quién es esa?

-Harry!...,-dice Hermione corriendo hacia su amigo-. ¡Ayúdame!..., me pasa algo muy raro..., ¡todo el mundo está raro y me dice cosas horrorosas!...,-dice lanzándose en sus brazos, y empezando a llorar sobre su hombro. La consecuencia es que Ginny se cae al suelo, porque Harry está abrazando a Hermione, y le importa un pito que la pelirroja se caiga al suelo-.

-¡Qué caradura!..., que buen método..., la próxima vez lloraré como Hermione, para que Harry me abrace...

Hermione se queda desconcertada ante lo que acaba de oír. Levanta la cabeza y mira a Ginny, que le pone ojitos de cordero degollado:

-¿Tú no tienes vergüenza o qué,-la regaña efusivamente-. ¡Todo el mundo me odia!..., buaaaahhhhh,-dice volviendo a su tarea de llorar-.

-Nadie te odia Hermione..., menos cuando se pone en plan Mc Gonagall y nos dice qué hacer y cómo..., ¡qué cargante!

-¡Yo no soy cargante!.., y no me pongo en plan Mc Gonagall...

-Hermione...

-¿Qué,-dice mirando a Ginny, que está con cara de susto, (más o menos como si viera a Snape con una mascarilla de pepino verde en la cara, y rulos por todo el pelo..., ¡de espanto!)..., Harry no ha dicho nada...

-¿Cómo que no?...,-dice mirando a su amigo-. ¿Te has vuelto sorda o qué Ginny?..., lo he oído claramente...

-Ahí va..., ¡está como una cabra!

-¡!No estoy como una cabra!...,-dice con intención de matar a la pelirroja de una fulminante mirada..., lástima que no fuera un basilisco..., que si no...-.

Ahora ambos chicos la miran como si se hubiera vuelto loca...

-¿Qué pasa aquí?...,-dice Ron, que acaba de llegar corriendo-.

-Nada..., que Hermione oye voces...,-dice Harry como si fuera lo más normal del mundo-.

-¿Tú también?

-¡Veis no soy la única!

-No..., si yo lo decía por la Chang...

-¡Ron..., no ayudas!

-Claro..., es que estás de manicomio querida...,-dice Ginny tocándose la barbilla-.

-Tengo hambre..., ¿qué tal si vuelvo y cojo algo para después de las clases?...

-Ron..., ¡no es momento de ponerse a hablar de comida!

-Hermione..., ¡nadie ha hablado de comida...!

-No...,-informa Ron...-, pero si que lo he..., pensado...

-¿Qué es lo que has pensado?

-En comida...

-O por favor..., ¡es una casualidad!..., no insinuarás que Hermione lee las mentes de la gente..., ¿verdad?..., ¡eso es ridículo,-dice una sulfurada Ginny-.

-Hagamos una prueba..., voy a pensar algo...,-dice Harry, que ahora parece muy interesado en la teoría de Ron-.

Todos lo miran, pero Hermione no oye nada...

-¿Y bien,-dice Harry mirando a su amiga-.

-No he..., oído nada!..., ¡no leo mentes!..., menos mal..., ¡menudo susto me había dado!..., ¿entonces que es lo que...?

-Herms...

-¿Sí Harry?

-Es que…, no pensé nada...

-Oh..., pues piensa algo..., ¡venga!

-De acuerdo...

-Venga piensa algo...

-Ya pensé...

-¿Y qué pensaste?

-Pues pensé..., "de acuerdo".

-¿En serio?..., ¡que poco creativo eres!..., a ver tu Ginny...

NOTA: A PARTIR DE AHORA, LOS PENSAMIENTOS IRÁN ENTRE COMILLAS...

-Esto es ridículo..., ¡no puede leer la mente!..., ¡está bien!..,-dice viendo como todos la miran, impacientes-. "Anoche me lo pasé pipa con Blaisse Zabinni en la torre de Astronomía..., y tiene un "instrumental" de un tamaño colosal..., yo creo que mide..."

-Basta!..., pervertida..., ¡déjalo!

-Vaya..., ¿lo has oído?

-Sí..., ¿se puede saber que hacías con ese?

-Bueno..., la verdad es que nada importante..., ¡tiene un telescopio increíble!..., yo juraría que se lo robó al Ministerio o algo...

-¿Qué quieres decir con telescopio?

-Pues ya sabes..., ese aparatito que sirve para mirar las estrellas y...

-Ohh...

Ahora vemos a Hermione..., reprimiéndose mentalmente por ser tan pervertida sexual y tan salida...

Hermione mira a Ron, con la esperanza de que piense algo..., pero no oye ni una mosca..., ¡en fin!

CLASE DE POCIONES 

El profesor Snape entra como un huracán, haciendo muchos movimientos de capa, y muchos fru-fru que le dan un aspecto atemorizante.

"Ganaré el Merlín..., por supuesto..., ¡no hay profesor más temido que yo!..., jajajajjaa..., ¡me haré famoso y me despediré de estos críos mal criados e insoportables"...

-Muy bien alumnos míos..., poneros en parejas..., ¡no corráis tanto!..., yo os las he asignado...,-dijo con una macabra sonrisa en su cara, que, según oyó Hermione, el profesor había estado ensayando toda la semana-.

Y así fue desapareciendo gente, hasta que dijo el fatídico nombre "Draco Malfoy" acompañado del nombre que Hermione menos deseaba oír..., el suyo.

"¿Tengo que aguantarla también en clase?..., ¡menuda tortura!".

-¿Tengo que aguantarte también en clase..., ¡menuda tortura!

Hermione se quedó impactada, pues pensaba que Draco era un tipo vil, malo, odioso y falso..., al parecer no era falso..., decía lo que pensaba..., tal cual..., lo que sería algo a admirar, si no fuera porque todo lo que pensaba eran cosas malas...

"Oh Dios mío. La loca de Pansy está al acecho..., otra vez mirándome con esa mirada lujuriosa suya..., ¿es qué no puede entender que no quiero verla ni en pintura?

Esta mañana conseguí escapar por los pelos..., ¡es una pervertida, una acosadora, y una violadora!..., menos mal que pude escapar de la ducha ileso..."

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos ante tal "confesión" por parte del rubio natural al cien por cien...

Ella siempre había pensado que Pansy y el Slytherin era una pareja conocida por todo Hogwarts..., ¡y al parecer no la podía ver ni en pintura!..., siguió escuchando atentamente sus pensamientos.

"Encima es que es una pesada de aupa..., todo el día manoseándome..., o intentándolo... ojalá sus padres se la llevaran a otro colegio..., ojalá no tuviera que volver a verla nunca más..., ¡me crispa los nervios!..., se que algún día haré alguna atrocidad..., ¿y si le borrara la memoria?..., mmm, es una opción interesante...

¿Qué está mirando la pelo rata?..., ¿por qué me mira tan detenidamente?..., seguro que está admirando mi belleza..., ¡no la culpo!..., es algo incontrolable...

Hay que ver que ojos tiene..., que color tan extraño..., son casi café..., uyyy..., creo que me ha visto mirarla..., vale..., disimularé eh..., voy a hacer la poción..., ¡eso!..., así no la miro más y no se da cuenta de que la he mirado..."

Hermione..., ante los pensamientos de Draco, no pudo evitar echar una risita...

-¿Tú de que te ríes?

-De nada...,-dice aguantándose una carcajada. Acto seguido comienza a hacer la poción-.

_**HORAS DESPUÉS EN EL DESPACHO DE SNAPE**_

-¡Se puede saber en que estabais pensando!..., ¿cómo se os ocurre dejar el fuego sin vigilar!..., ¡esto se merece una retención!..., ¡esta noche, a las doce en punto..., procurad echar siesta, porque estaréis en la retención hasta las ocho de la mañana..., ¡entendido!

"Maldita Granger..., ¿en qué estaba pensando para no vigilar el fuego?..., yo tenía una buena excusa..., estaba pensando en mis cosas..., pero..., ¿y ella?"...

Hermione se reprendió a si misma, por estar más pendiente de los pensamientos de Malfoy que de la poción..., pero..., ¿quién podía resistirse a entrar en aquel pensamiento..., demasiado jugoso...

VUELTA ATRÁS EN EL TIEMPO..., VAMOS A LOS PENSAMIENTOS DE DRACO, CUANDO LA POCIÓN SE LES FUE A HACER GÁRGARAS POR CULPA DEL DICHOSO FUEGO...

"Mira a Snape, siempre tan lúgubre, tan oscuro y siniestro..., si la gente supiera lo que le da por hacer cuando bebe...

¿Qué pensarían si se enterasen de que baila la jota, y que se viste de Drak Queen?..., desde luego las plataformas le sientan muy mal..., ¡y al menos podía depilarse!..., y viene aquí como si fuera un ser oscuro..., ¡si yo le he visto vestido entero de rosa chicle!.., creo que jamás podré volver a mirarle como lo hacía antes...

Este hombre, no es el hombre que yo conocí hace 16 años..."

FIN DEL PENSAMIENTO 

-Les espero esta noche...

FIN DEL CAPI!


	2. SEQUIAS, OBESIONES Y DESMAYOS

SEQUÍAS, OBSESIONES Y DESMAYOS

_**A LA SALIDA DEL DESPACHO DEL DRAQ QUEEN..., DIGO DE SNAPE...**_

Hermione sale arrastrando los pies del despacho del lúgubre profe de pociones..., ¡Un Draq Queen declarado!..., ¿quién lo hubiera dicho, o mejor, creído?

La chica se imagina a Snape vestido tal y como decía el Slytherin en su pensamiento..., al contrario de lo que creía, no le divirte para nada, un escalofrío recorre su columna vertebral. ¿Acaso hay algo peor que un profesor de pociones con el pelo graso y muy mala uva, vestido con plataformas y vestidos ajustados, al tiempo que se pinta la cara como un puerta?

El escalofrío es entonces mucho mayor..., y se incrementa al pensar que tendra que pasar una noche entera con Malfoy...

No obstante..., Malfoy pensaría cosas durante su castigo..., ¿no?..., cosas..., interesantes..., una maquiavélica sonrisa más típica del rubio que de ella misma aparece en el rostro de la muchacha, haciéndola ver como a un psicópata con tendencias maniaco obsesivas...

Parecía que los pies ya no se le arrastraban tanto..., así que empezó a dar saltitos por todo el pasillo, como un dibujo animado bastante amariposado..., pero paró cuando oyó claramente...

"¿Desde cuándo la Granger le da a las pociones?"

Mira a la persona mal pensada..., un Slytherin..., ¡cómo no!..., ella no era ninguna pocionómana..., tal vez hubiera esnifado pegamento cuando tenía tres años, ¡pero fue por error! Eso no quería decir que fuera una drogadicta.

-¿Tú que miras,-le dice con cara de mala leche al Slytherin mal pensando-.

-A una tía que esta pocionada hasta las patas..., ¡créeme, lo he visto!...,-dice dándoselas de listo y largándose ante la posibilidad de que la castaña le hechizara de buena manera.., (está claro que no sería buena..., ¡sería catastrófica, pero prefería guardárselo para un momento que de verdad lo necesitara..., o simplemente, que le apeteciera más).

MIENTRAS EN UN PASILLO SOLITARIO DE HOGWARTS 

-Esa chica está loca, loca..., te lo digo yo..., por algo la llaman lunática..., ¿verdad que sí Cho?..., claro Cho..., me encanta hablar con Cho..., ¡siempre me da la razón!..., ¿por qué será?

-Porque estás hablando contigo mismo..., ¿es que soy el único que está cuerdo en esta historia?..., ¡deseo hablar con la autora..., ¡ahora mismo!

-Oye Draquín..., ¡que yo también estoy cuerdo!

-Bueno..., acabas de llamarme Draquín, así que no estoy muy seguro de que estés cuerdo...,-dice el chico entornando los ojos, con mirada desconfiada-. ¡Un momento!..., ¿no será este uno de esos fics en que mi mejor amigo está loquito por mis huesos y sólo desea tener sexo salvaje conmigo, verdad?..., ¡quiero hablar con la autora..., inmediatamente!

-¿Tú estás loco?..., ¿yo loquito..., por ti?..., ¡no soy gay, y en el caso de que lo fuera tú no serías el elegido...!

-¿Qué insinúas que no estoy como el queso,-"Draquín" parecía un basilisco furioso-.

-¡Está mejor Harry!

-Cállate Chang..., no digo eso..., si no que..., no se..., ¿loquito por mi mejor amigo?..., eso sería bastante raro, ¿no?

-Supongo...,-dice el rubio entendiendo la postura de su amigo-. Claro..., bueno..., entonces..., ¿no estás loco por mi?

-No...

-Qué alivio...

-La verdad es que yo pensaba que eras tú el que...,-pero no terminó, la frase, pues sabía cuando su amigo estaba a puntito de hacer un hechizo de esos que te descuajeringan vivo...-.

-Habéis interrumpido mi conversación..., además..., ¡sois malos!

-¿Malos?..., jajajaja, malos..., muajajajajaja..., somos el terror de Hogwarts nena...,-dice Blaisse guiñándole un ojo a Draco-. Si no tienes cuidado haremos que tu amiga Cho se vaya de viaje..., ¡para no volver!

-Nooooo, a Choooo noooooooo, a Choooo nooooooooo-dijo yéndose a todo correr de allí y a voz en grito..., con una voz de pito, por cierto, que daba miedo..., o risa..., según como se mire...-.

-Creo que esta conversación es un sinsentido tío...

-¿Tú también?

-Sí...

-¿Qué te parece si nos vamos un rato a meternos con alguien?..., es muy relajante...

-Vamos pues...,-dice Blaisse, muy animado...-.

_**EN LA TORRE GRYFFINDOR...**_

-¿Crees que le haya pasado algo a Hermione,-dice un preocupado Ron-.

-Nooo..., ¡yo la salvaré!...,-dice Harry-. Cuando me acabe de comer esta rana de chocolate..., ¡es que está divina!..., además..., creo que era une espía de Voldemort..., tengo que comérmela entera, para que no diga nada de lo que ha visto y oído aquí...,-dice hablando entre susurros y mirando hacia los lados, con cara de loco-.

-Harry tío..., creo que te has trastornado..., ¡últimamente ves al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado por todas partes!..., no te apures..., ya vendrá a matarte..., ¡pero aún no,-dice Ginny, que ya está hasta el gorro de las paranoias de su heroico amigo-.

De repente, Harry cae desmayado al suelo..., de un solo golpe..., ¿qué le habrá pasado a nuestro héroe?

_**MIENTRAS DE CAMINO A LA TORRE GRYFFINDOR...**_

"Qué buena está la Granger..., si me dejaran cinco minutos a solas con ella..."

Un Ravenclaw salido 

"Hay va la resabionda de Granger..., ¿qué tiene ella que no tenga yo? Haré que Justin me mire como a ella"

Una Hufflepuff desesperada 

"Granger..., ayyy, que lástima..., si no fuera una sangre sucia"

_Un Slytherin salido y racista..._

"No está mal para ser una sangre sucia..."

_Otro Slytherin, menos salido, pero también racista..._

"Cho no se va de viaje, Cho no se va de viaje, Cho no se va de viaje..."

Ahora se oye un ruido de disco rayado..., Hermione mira y ve a Chang, que está sentada en el suelo, agarrándo sus rodillas, y meciéndose levemente de adelante a atrás de adelante a atrás...

Parece aún más chiflada que escenas anteriores..., (¡INCREÍBLE PERO CIERTO!)

La castaña sigue caminando, aún divertida por la escena de la Ravenclaw, que parece que cada día está más tocada..., y una pregunta no deja de revolotear en su cabeza: ¿querrá el bueno de Snape medicarla de algún modo con su repertorio de pociones para que deje de dar la lata a los alumnos? Probablemente, conociendo la bondad natural del Draq, NO.

"Yoleri huhuuuuu, yoleriiii huhuuuuuuuu, yolerilerilerilerilerileri huhuuuuuuuuuuuuuu"

_Sólo era Nevielle..._

"Eres el mejor, eres el mejor..., sonríe a tu alrededor..., ¡todo el mundo te idolatra, soy el mejor"

_Un creído y alucinado Ravenclaw..._

"Ahí está la pelo rata..., sería divertido meterse con ella..., ¡me debe una!..., grrrrr, encima tengo que pasar toda la noche con ella..., espero que no me contamine su mal gusto con la ropa..., un momento..., ¡lleva el uniforme!..., bufff, entonces será que no tiene tanta suerte como yo..., es que a mi me queda todo tan bien..., aunque quien sabe..., quizá debajo de ese uniforme esconda algo...

¡Ahhhh!..., ¿qué acabo de pensar?..., es Granger..., puagg..., creo que voy a..., vomitar!"

_Un Draco Malfoy que se dirige al baño, a todo correr..._

Hermione se queda mosqueada..., ¿ha ido Draco Malfoy realmente a vomitar?..., como quiere enterarse de primera mano, entra al baño por el que se ha metido Draco hace nada, sin hacer ruido.

Aquel baño es como cualquier otro. Tiene azulejos, tiene lavabos, tiene wateres..., ¿y qué es esa cosa que está en la pared?..., ohhh.., Hermione se ruboriza como un tomate...

"Quizá no debería estar aquí"

"Que asco..., mira que pensar esas estupideces sobre Granger..., creo que se debe a la época de "sequía"..., pero no entiendo por qué hay tanta sequía..., ¿por qué será?..., Blaisse sigue ligando como siempre..., y las tías de Slytherin me huyen..., ¡todas me huyen! Desde hace una semana... Soy un desgraciado..., ¡y encima estoy salido!"

Hermione se quedó atónita ante ese descubrimiento. Si tenía algo claro era que no quería pasar la noche entera con un Draco Malfoy desgraciado, (equivalía a que se metería con ella), y encima salido..., (que equivalía..., bueno, no sabía a qué equivalía..., pero seguro que a algo malo..., viniendo de un Malfoy).

De repente una nueva voz entró en su mente..., conocía muy bien esa voz tan horripilante..., se metió en un baño a todo correr y cerró la puerta..., ¡Parkinson!

"He visto entrar aquí a Draqui Pooh..., ¿pero por qué entro la Granger?..., supuse que con amenazar a las chicas que a Draco le podrían interesar ya valdría..., no imaginé que le interesase ella..."

Hermione se tapó la boca..., ¡así que Draco tenía época de sequía por culpa de la loca de Parkinson!

Si Malfoy se enterase...

-¿Draco, ¿estás ahí?

-¿Parkinson?..., ¡déjame en paz!..., ¿es que no puedo ir al baño sin que me agobies?

"La odio, la odio tanto..., grrrrr, me encantaría acabar con ella..., es repugnante, asquerosa, salida, chiflada, maniática, obsesiva y posesiva..."

-No quería agobiarte..., sólo quería darte un besitoooooooooo

"Caerás tarde o temprano..., ahora que estás en "sequía" no tardarás nada..., una semana para ti es toda una eternidad..., ya estás a punto...muajajajjaa..., serás mío..., sólo mío, míooooooooooo", (¿no os recuerda a Golum?)

-¡Largo!

"Preferiría quedarme el resto de mi vida a dos velas a tener que estar con esa pesada... Incluso preferiría a la pelo ra..., ahhhh..., noooo, en mis pensamientos nooo, fuera, fueraaaa..., fus, fusss"

Ahora Hermione no oye nada..., pero tiene información..., información valiosa..., ¡que le irá a contar a Harry y Ron inmediatamente...!

Abre la puerta del retrete y...

-Granger!..., ¿tú también me sigues?..., ¿cuántas más me siguen?...

-¿Qué?

-Sí..., me sigue Parkinson, me sigues tú..., ¿no podía seguirme alguien que valiera la pena?

-Oye..., ¡un respeto hurón!

-Cállate pelo de rata

-Porque tú lo digas...

-Claro...

-Por encima de mi...,-un beso corta la contestación de nuestra amiga, que se acaba tras..., un minuto y medio..., más o menos..., porque, todo hay que decirlo..., el chico besa muy bien...-.

"Mierda..., ¡la sequía!..., tengo que hacer algo, y tengo que hacerlo ya. Me haré el loco..."

-¿Malfoy?

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo que qué,-la muy pícara no quiere perderse la diversión del momento...-.

-Si..., ¿qué?

-¿Qué ha sido eso?

-¿Qué ha sido qué?

-¡El beso!

-¿Qué beso?

-¿Cómo que qué beso?..., ¡pues el beso que acabas de darme!

-¿Perdona?..., antes besaría a un escreguto de cola explosiva...

-¡Qué halagador!..., no mientas...

-Es mi palabra contra la tuya..., y yo digo que no te he besado...

-¿Cómo que no?

-No..., un momento...

Draco sale corriendo, gira a la izquierda, a la derecha y sigue recto. Ve una puerta de color verde y la abre.

Allí se encuentra con una chica, sentada en una silla, escribiendo en un ordenador...

-¿Querías algo?

-¡Sí..., que borres la última escena!

-¿Por qué? Es divertida...

-Yo no puedo estar en sequía..., ¡me niego!..., me haces sufrir...

-Claro, es desternillante, además, si no, no ibas a besar a Hermione...

-Encima me humillas..., ¡estarás contenta!

-Bueno..., he estado mejor..., pero sí...

-Te odio...

-¿Perdona?...,-dice la chica mirándole peligrosamente-. Tengo un ordenado y haré uso de él si es necesario...

-¡Eres la mejor, eres la mejor!..., todos te queremos..., ¡todos menos Potter!..., te insulta a tus espaldas... ¡se ríe de ti!..., ¡lo he visto!

-Ya me he encargado de Harry...

-¿En serio?

-Sí...

-¿Podrías borrarle la memoria a pelo rata?

-Hazlo tú...

El rubio sale corriendo por la puerta como un rayo, dispuesto a borrar memorias...

-Ya estoy aquí..., "y voy a borrarte la memoria..."

-Detente!

-Si no he hecho nada..., "aún..."

-Pansy es la culpable de tú sequía..., me lo dijo..., ¡un duendecillo de Cornualles!...,-dice saliendo a toda mecha por la puerta del baño-.

-¿Un duendecillo de Cornualles?..., ¡yo conozco a seis!..., ¿por qué no me lo dijeron ellos?

EN LA SALA COMÚN DE GRYFFINDOR... 

-¿Alguien ha visto a Har...?

-Enfermería...,-dice toda la sala común a voz en grito-.

_**EN LA ENFERMERÍA...**_

-Parece que ya se despierta...

-¿Harry?

-¿Estás bien?

-¿Yo?..., por supuesto..., ¡nunca he estado mejor!

-Menos mal..., es que Ginny estaba algo asustada ya...

-¡Y tú más,-dice la chica en tono infantil-.

-¿A sido Voldemort,-dice Hermione que acaba de llegar corriendo a la enfermería-.

-¿Por qué iba a hacerme nada mi tito Voldy?

-¿Perdona Har...?

-Cchssst...,-le hace callar Ron-.

-¿Qué le pasa?

-Es que le ha dado un telele, y ahora se cree que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado es su tío..., creemos que es debido al estrés..., bueno, eso dice Poppy...

-¿Y cuándo..., se le pasará?

-No se sabe..., pero ahora vive en una fantasía propia..., no sabemos que más ha podido cambiar en su mente..., en su versión de la realidad..., sólo hay que esperar y ver..., y seguirle la corriente claro...

-¿No hay ninguna poción que se le puede administrar?

-Tarda un mes entero en prepararse..., ¿te lo puedes creer?

-No se por qué no me extraña...,-dice Hermione mirando hacia un punto fijo..., como si fuera una pantalla de un ordenador..., mirando severamente a la persona que está al otro lado...-.

MIENTRAS, EN LA SALA COMÚN DE SLYTHERIN, MÁS CONCRETAMENTE EN EL CUARTO DE PANSY PARKINSON 

-¡Parkinson!..., ¿qué es lo que has hecho chiflada?..., ¿qué les has dicho a mis admiradoras?..., más te vale que esté arreglado para dentro de media hora o todo Hogwarts se enterará de que duermes con "Peluchín el osito amorosón".

Parkinson tiembla ante la amenaza..., ¿es qué Draco no podía olvidarse nunca de Peluchín?...

Así que no tardó ni un cuarto de hora en "regar" la "sequía" del rubio...

Por cierto..., el rubio estaba en esos momentos muy atareado..., ¡tenía una semana entera que recuperar!..., no podía permitirse volver a besar a Granger, y lo de hacerse el loco más de un vez no funcionaría..., lo sabía muy bien...

Miró el reloj..., le quedaban unas pocas horas..., "manos a la obra"..., se dijo, feliz por fin de que su sequía hubiera acabado..., y deseoso de conocer a ese duendecillo de Cornualles, todo hay que decirlo...

FIN DEL CAPI!

Reviewwws!


	3. DE TOREROS, EMBRUJADAS Y HOMBRES PEGADOS

**DE TOREROS, EMBRUJADAS Y HOMBRES PEGADOS A NARICES**

_**EN UN PASILLO DE HOGWARTS...**_

-Yo ya no aguanto más..., ahora tenemos a "El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado" hasta en la sopa,-dice Ginny tirándose de los pelos-. En serio..., "mi tito Voldie esto", "mi tío Voldimito aquello"..., ¡es una agobio!..., prefería al Harry obsesionado y en ALERTA PERMANENTE..., como diría Ojo loco...

-Creo que por una vez estoy de acuerdo con mi hermana...

-Eh chicos..., ¿qué hacéis?..., ¿no estaréis insultando a alguien, verdad, porque mi tío siempre me dice que no está bien insultar a la gente...

-¿Tú tío dice eso,-dijo Ginny con sarcasmo-. "Debe ser el tipo más hipócrita del planeta".

-Sí..., y también dice..., "no dejes para mañana lo que puedas hacer hoy"...

-En eso estoy de acuerdo...,-dijo Ron sin pensar-.

"mmm…, hay que ver que preciosa está Ginny..., ¿cuándo se ha puesto tan guapa que yo no me he dado cuenta?

Hermione se quedó con los ojos abiertos como platos..., "¿qué acaba de pensar Harry?..., ¡no se lo creía!..., ¿por fin se daba cuenta de que Ginny estaba allí?..., eso era ver para creer..."

-¿Te pasa algo...?..., te veo como asustada..., ¿acaso has tenido una visión, ¿quién muere, ¿qué demonio?..., ¡habla ya!...,-dijo Harry cogiendo a Hermione por los hombros y zarandeándola con fuerza-.

-¿Disculpa,-dijo mirando a su amigo como si se hubiera vuelto loco..., y en parte algo loco si que estaba...-.

-Sí..., ya sabes..., tus visiones..., ¿y tus hermanas Paige y Piper, por cierto..., siento mucho lo de Prue...

"Genial ahora se cree que soy una de las embrujadas..., y encima Phobe, que no podía mover cosas con la mente, ni orbitar, ni parar el tiempo ni..., ¡eh!..., ¿qué se cree que yo..., me estará vacilando..., ¿no?"

-Harry..., soy yo..., Hermione...

-Mentira...

-¿Qué?

-No es cierto, mentira, mentira...,-dijo echándose a llorar-. Tú eres Phoebe, y estás saliendo con Cole...

-Sí..., es cierto..., claro que si Harry...,-dijo con una falsa sonrisa-. ¿Dónde se habrá metido, por cierto,-dijo disimulando..., y esperando que la locura de su amigo se pasara pronto-.

-Pues por ahí viene...,-dijo señalando a alguien a las espaldas de Hermione-. Si te soy sincero no me fío mucho de él...,-le dijo en tono confidente a su amiga-. ¿No vas a saludarle?

Hermione se giró para saludar a "Cole"..., y cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con Draco Malfoy...

-Vaya..., ¿se ha teñido el pelo, no,-le dijo a Ginny a la vez que miraba, interesado a Malfoy-.

-Eh..., claro...,-dijo Ginny, confusa..., y mirando la escena que había allí delante-.

-Hola...,-saludó Hermione, intentando parecer amable, ya que Harry creía que eran novios..., y debía seguirle la corriente..., al menos por ahora..., ¿no?-.

-¿Desde cuándo me saludas, asquerosa sangresu...,-pero no pudo seguir hablando porque Hermione le tapó la boca-. No me to...,-y se la volvió a tapar-. ¿Qué crees qué...,-nuevamente tapada-.

"Maldita sangresucia del diablo..., ¿qué cree que está haciendo?..., ¡tocándome!..., tendré que desinfectarme después..., igual se cree que ese beso significó algo..., ¡Dios me libre de esa tortura!..., prefiero que me echen un Cruciatus"

Hermione torció el gesto al oír eso..., y pensó que era un capullo desalmado..., también pensó en hechizarlo, pero sabía que Harry estaba detrás...

"¿Por qué no se besan?..., siempre que se ven se besan..., ¿habrán discutido?...",-este era Harry, que parecía muy preocupado..., y Hermione decidió hacer algo cuando le oyó pensar que tal vez debería tener una conversación de hombre a hombre con Cole..., ¡Malfoy se aprovecharía y se reiría de su amigo..., no podía permitir eso!

Así que sin dudarlo un momento..., destapó la boca del rubio, para, a continuación, besar sus labios con pasión...

-Creo que sobramos..., nos vemos luego, Phoebe...,-dijo Harry despidiéndose de Hermione-. No abuses de ella y devuélvenosla entera Cole...,-dijo el moreno a Malfoy. Y se fue con Ginny y Ron-.

En cuanto Malfoy se dio cuenta de la situación, empujó a Hermione lejos de él, bruscamente...

-Babas..., de la boca de Malfoy...,-dijo Hermione cuando se vio libre de seguir actuando-. ¿Nadie tiene un cepillo de dientes?..., ¿pasta de dientes?

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo Granger?..., no cojas por costumbre eso de ir besándome cada vez que me ves..., ya se que mis besos son adictivos pero...

-No es por eso..., ¡gilipollas, no es tu asunto...,-dijo al ver que no podía decir nada sobre la locura de Harry-.

- No es mi problema si estás obsesionada conmigo Granger..., se que lo superarás..., te llevará tiempo..., pero algún día lo harás...,-dijo haciendo teatro-. Y ahora voy a desinfectarme la boca... Otra cosa..., esta noche no quiero nada de besitos..., ¿de acuerdo?..., al menos no con lengua..., creo que esos les das aún peor...-dijo Draco riéndose claramente de ella-.

-Él día que vuelva a besarte será porque el infierno se haya congelado,-y nada más decir eso vio a Harry, que volvía derecho hacia ellos, así que volvió a besar al rubio-.

Harry los vio, y se fue a regañadientes, ya que quería pedirle a "Cole" que le ensañara como se transformaba en Baltasor..., y que le recomendara a su peluquero de paso, porque había hecho maravillas con su pelo...

-Puag...,-dijo Hermione, interrumpiendo ella ahora el contacto-. ¡Creo que me voy a morir!...,-dijo con claro tono de asco-.

-Sí..., ¿ya se congeló el infierno?..., interesante...,-dijo el chico, haciendo como si pensara que aquello era muy emocionante-. No te mueras por besarme..., se que estás emocionada..., pero debes superarlo..., ¡cómprate un muñeco hinchable Granger...!...,-dijo a la vez que se daba la vuelta y se largaba por el pasillo...-.

Para desgracia de Hermione oyó un "esta Granger está cada día más salida...", "lo que necesita es un buen revolcón..." (y varias cosas más que no llegó a oír debido a la distancia, que cada vez era mayor), de la mente de Malfoy, lo que hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda..., y lo peor vino cuando se dio cuenta de que le había besado tres veces en un día..., y que tendría retención con Malfoy toda la noche..., ¡era una tortura!...

EN OTRO PASILLO CERCANO 

-Mira..., ¡un toro!...,-dijo Harry cuando vio a la Sra Norris-.

-No Harry..., esa es...,-pero Ron hizo callar a su hermana. Si Harry decía que la gata era un toro, pues lo sería-.

-Ole toroooo..., oleeeee...,-dijo haciendo aparecer una capa de torero-. ¡Venga torooooooooo!

-Vaya..., que bien lo hace..., ¿no?

-Jajajajajajajaja..., jajajajaja

-Zabinni...,-susurró Ginny viendo al Slytherin, que se reía de Harry a pleno pulmón-. ----¿Quieres un toro Potter?..., ¡toma toro!...,-dijo agitando se varita y convirtiendo a la gata en un toro-.

Y Harry se puso a torear como mucho estilo, y mucha gracia...

-Oleeeeeeee,-gritaba Ginny, que estaba muy ilusionada-.

-Que grande eres..., maestro...,-decía Zabinni, que seguía riéndose de él. Pero la risa se le cortó cuando "su toro"..., embistió a Harry con sus cuernos..., y no tardó en volver a convertirlo en la Sra Norris, y a salir corriendo a toda prisa del lugar del crimen-.

-Harry..., ¿estás bien,-dijeron al unísono los hermanos-.

-Sí..., ¡dadme otro!...,-dijo levantándose del suelo-.

-No hay más...

-Oh...,-dijo quedándose cabizbajo-. No pasa nada..., le cortaré las orejas y el rabo como recordatorio...,-dijo dispuesto a hacer una masacre con la Sra Norris...-.

-¡Nooo!...,-gritó Ginny...-. Ese se salva…, por…!bravo!...,-dijo muy convencida-. Vamos a dormir..., ¡ya es tarde!

Y los tres amigos se fueron directos a la Sala Común de Gryffindor..., o al menos eso pensaban..., porque Ron y Ginny, sin saber como..., perdieron a Harry por el camino...

_**DELANTE DE LAS NARICES DE GINNY Y RON..., PERO SIN QUE ELLOS SE DIERAN CUENTA...**_

Vemos a Harry Potter..., que sale a hurtadillas, huyendo de sus amigos para divertirse un rato el solo…

Así que se alejó de Ginny y de Ron para ver el castillo y caminarlo a sus anchas…

-Vaya, vaya…, ¿qué tenemos aquí?…, ¡Potter!..,-dijo Snape, extrañamente feliz-. ¿Se puede saber que hace por aquí señor Potter?

-No, no se puede…,-dijo con voz de preescolar-. Y meta su sucia nariz en otros asuntos…, pero que sean bien grandes…, porque si no, no entrarían…, jajajajaja…

-¿Qué dice,-dijo el profesor, asustado y asombrado de la actitud de su alumno-. No me toques las narices Potter…

-Claro que no profesor…, porque acabaría muy rápido..., ¿y que haría luego? …, jajajaja

-Ahora verás maldito niñato…,-dijo sacando su varita-.

-Ohhh…, Severus tiene un palito…, ¡venid todos a ver el palito de Severus!…, por favor Snevillus guarda eso…,-le dijo como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, y haciendo ver que la idea de que Snape le hechizara, le daba risa...-. No es necesario…, ¡en serio!…, y sonríe un poco…, que no te vendría nada mal…

Y dicho esto se largó del lugar, dejando a Snape completamente noqueado…, ¿acaso también le habían lanzado un hechizo a Potter, igual que a Chang?

Y hablando de Chang…, aparecía por el mismo pasillo por el que Harry iba caminando…

-Haaarryyyyyy…,-dijo echando a correr hacia él-. Ay Harry…, por fin te encuentro…, ¿dónde te has metido este último mes?

-Disculpa…, ¿te conozco?

-Claro…, soy yo!… Cho Chang…

-¿Chocha?…, mmm, yo tengo una tía que ya está un poco chocha…, pero no se parece a ti…, ¿eres tú tía Maggie, ¿te has operado?…, ¿tía?

-¿Quién te lo ha dicho Harry?…, sí…, de acuerdo…, ¡me operé la nariz!…, pero no se lo digas a nadie…, ¿vale?

-De acuerdo tía…

-Vale tío…,-dijo ella pensando que era una expresión, y que no se refería a familia sanguínea-.

-Que moderna te has vuelto tía…

-Ya ves tío…, vueltas que da la vida…, ¿te gusto más moderna?

-No…, simplemente no me gustas…,-dijo yéndose lejos de una Cho Chang deprimida que lloraba a moco tendido-.

SIGUIENDO A HARRY POR SU ESCALA COLEGIAL 

-Potter…,-dijo parkinson apareciendo por una esquina-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Turismo…, ¿y tú?

La chica se quedó noqueada…, ¿turismo?…

-Pues…, iba a…, venía de…, ¡no es tu asunto cabeza rajada!

-Eh…, ¿por qué me llamas así?

-Pues por tu cicatriz…

-Ya…, ¿pero a que tú no tienes ninguna tan molona?…, ya decía yo…,-dijo al ver que la chica no decía nada-.

-Potter…, ¿te has tomado algo?

-Sí…, ya cené…, pero gracias por tu invitación...,-dijo creyendo que le pedía un cita-. Me siento halagado..., ¡de verdad!..., entiéndeme..., no es que seas fea..., es que ya tengo novia..., ¿entiendes? Ay que ricura...,-dijo cogiéndola de los carrillos y tirando de ellos con ganas-.

-Potter..., ¿qué hases,-consiguió articular Parkinson-. ¡Suéltame!..

-Ya..., bueno..., espero que no te enfades porque ya tenga novia..., ¡debías habérmelo dicho antes Blancanieves..., estoy con Ariel..., por cierto..., ¿cuándo te vas a cambiar el corte de pelo?

-¿Blanca..., nieves,-susurró Pansy, a la vez que Harry se iba lejos de Parkinson-. ¿Y cómo que cuando voy a cambiar de corte de pelo?..., ¡si es perfecto!...,-dijo llevándose las manos a su corto pelo negro y liso-. ¿Y quién era Ariel?

_**EN OTRO PASILLO DE HOGWARTS...**_

"Odio a ese depravado de Malfoy..., y tengo toda la noche para seguir odiándole con ganas..., no me parece algo verdaderamente productivo, la verdad..."

Pensaba Hermione a la vez que caminaba directa hacia el despacho de su odiado profesor...

"Tal vez si me hago la enferma, Snape me castigue para otro día..., es decir..., que tendría un castigo horripilante sin rubios oxigenados por en medio..., lo que lo haría menos horrible..., ¿no?..."

Pero descartó la idea rápidamente..., le quedaban diez minutos para el castigo y en tan poco tiempo no podía encontrar nada..., ¿verdad?

Así que suspiró resignada, y se conformó con esperar que Malfoy ya no estuviera salido..., al menos no había fantaseado con besarla a ella en su imaginación..., lo que ya era un paso importante..., y le quitaba bastante hierro al asunto...

No tardó en llegar al despacho de su profesor..., y llamó a la puerta..., no esperó a que contestase, y se encontró con Snape, mirándose en un espejo y tocándose la nariz, a la vez que la miraba por todos los ángulos posibles...

"Pues mi nariz tampoco es tan grande..., no se por qué tiene que meterse conmigo ese niño mal criado..., al menos mi pelo es mucho más dócil que el suyo, que parece que acabe de salir del agujero de un huracán..., ¡maldito Potter!"

Hermione tuvo que contener la risa, pues no creía que el pelo de Severus se pudiese calificar como "dócil"..., más bien..., "grasiento" o "repugnante"..., pero..., ¿dócil?

-Ejemmm...,-carraspeó la alumna para llamar la atención de su profesor-.

-¡Granger!...,-dijo el susodicho asustándose y tirando el espejo lejos de él-. Te esperaba..., ¿y el señor Malfoy?

-No lo se señor...

Pero la pregunta de Snape tuvo rápida contestación, cuando el rubio entró corriendo en el despacho, sin siquiera molestarse en llamar.

-Lo..., siento..., profesor...,-dijo Draco con la respiración entrecortada-. He..., tenido un..., problemilla...

-¿Algo grave?

-Nada...

"Sólo Parkinson y su obsesión por mí...", -pensó el chico con mal humor-.

Hermione puso toda su atención es escuchar lo que pensaba el rubio, pero Snape estropeó su distracción cuando hizo que el oxigenado le prestara toda su atención y se olvidara de sus problemas con Parkinson..., "al menos por ahora",-pensó la chica sonriendo malévolamente-.

-Señores..., he reservado para ustedes una importante misión..., ¡si señores!..., en las cocinas últimamente tienen mucho trabajo...,-Hermione pensó lo peor y oyó a Draco pensar un claro MIERDA-, pero Dumbledore creyó que no era necesario llegar a tanto,-Hermione cogió aire y ahora oyó pensar a Malfoy ADORO A ESE VIEJO CHIFLADO..., AL MENOS EN ESTOS MOMENTOS..., ¿QUIÉN ME DIRÍA QUE ME HARÍA UN FAVOR COMO ESTE?-, así que tendrán que limpiar el aula de pociones de arriba abajo..., ¡no quiero ni el mínimo resto de suciedad o humedad...!..., sin varita...,-aclaro con maldad-. Aquí les dejo, señores...,-dijo yéndose con aires y cogiendo con disimulo el espejo con el que le encontró Hermione-.

Así que ambos se dirigieron hacia la clase de pociones, sin siquiera dignarse a mirarse..., aquella sería una laaaaaaarga noche...

EN LA SALA COMÚN DE GRYFFINDOR 

-¿Cuándo vamos a hacer algo juntos Ariel,-dijo Harry a la vez que la miraba con adoración-.

-¿Cómo,-dijo la Ginny sin comprender: 1, por qué la llamaba Ariel y 2, por qué quería hacer algo con ella-. ¿Te refieres a tú y yo..., solos,-dijo sin creérselo-.

-Claro..., se que últimamente no te he prestado mucha atención..., pero te prometo que lo arreglaré nena..., o al menos lo intentaré...

-¿Pero de qué...?

-¿Para algo somos novios, no,-dijo el chico, completamente convencido, mirándola a los ojos con ternura-.

-¿Cómo...?..., digo..., ¡claro!..., si..., jeje..., ¿y mi besito de buenas noches,-dijo metiéndose en el papel por completo-.

-Eh...,-dijo Ron que pasaba por allí-. Nada de besos en la Sala Común...,-lo primero que se le ocurrió para que su hermanita no abusara del estado de su amigo-.

-Entonces vamos a mi habitación..., ¡corre!...,-dijo Harry cogiéndole la mano a Ginny, y echando a correr escaleras arriba-.

-¿Pero qué...,-dijo Ron sin comprender...-. ¡Un momento..., también es mi habitación...,-dijo llevándose las manos a la cabeza-. Genial..., esto es genial...,-dijo echándose en un sofá cercano..., y preguntándose cuanto tardarían en darse el "besito" de buenas noches-.

_**EN LA SALA COMÚN DE SLYTHERIN...**_

Pansy Parkinson parecía un león enjaulado, en su habitación, dando vueltas como una loca, intentando pensar una nueva forma de "seducir" a su Draco..., ya que su última intentona había sido un auténtico desastre...

¿Qué podía hacer para conseguir qué sólo se fijase en ella?..., tenía un plan bien organizado..., pero aún no había pasado del punto uno..., volvió a revisar su cuaderno...

En la portada ponía: "Planes de estrategia para conquistar a Draco"..., "propiedad de Pansy Parkinson"...

1. Conseguir que Draco deje de odiarme y huirme

2. Conseguir que Draco me de un beso por voluntad propia

3. Malfoy tendrá que darme besos más a menudo

4. Draco y yo caminaremos juntos, de la mano, por los terrenos de Hogwarts

5. Nos haremos novios y seremos la envidia de todo Hogwarts...

6. Me llevará a casa de sus padres

7. Lo haremos en un lavabo público

8. Lo haremos en mi cuarto

9. Lo haremos en su cuarto

10. Mejor resumo los siguientes..., ¿100 puntos?..., más o menos..., lo haremos en todas las zonas posibles...

11. Me pedirá que me case con él

12. Le diré que sí

13. Tendremos muchos hijos, que se parecerán a los dos y serán la envidia de la Comunidad mágica

14. No habrá divorcio

15. Ya lo veré..., al fin y al cabo, no soy tan planificadora...

La cuestión era..., ¿cómo conseguirlo?..., entonces una sonrisa maquiavélica apareció en su rostro..., ¡aquella era la solución!...

FIN DEL CAPI..., ¡REVIEWS!


	4. EL CASTIGO

EL CASTIGO

Hermione caminó arrastrando los pies junto a su acompañante de castigo, Malfoy, que parecía no tener nada que pensar o que decir, pues su mente estaba vacía, igual que su boca de palabras.

Cuando los chicos llegaron a la mazmorra, vieron que aquello era un desastre, ¿hacía cuánto que Severus no limpiaba aquello? Por el aspecto se podría llegar a jurar que JAMÁS lo había hecho.

-Esto es terrible...

-¿Qué pasa Granger, no puedes soportar el desorden?

-A decir verdad, no, no puedo, ¿algo que objetar?

-A mi no me importa, pero como a ti te desquicia..., todos sabemos lo maniática que eres con tus deberes y tus cosas,-dijo el chico ante la mirada interrogativa de la castaña-, dejaré que tu hagas todo el trabajo. Te divertirás...,-dijo dándose la vuelta y dispuesto a largarse del lugar-.

-Disculpa Malfoy, pero si estamos aquí es por tu culpa,-se le escapó-.

_-¿Qué diablos está diciendo está psicópata obsesiva del estudio?_

-¿Cómo?,-dijo el rubio con gesto de estar oliendo algo apestoso-.

-Quiero decir que es tanto culpa tuya como mia, así que ambos debemos limpiar.

-Si hay algo que un Malfoy JAMÁS hace, es limpiar con las manos. Yo necesito mi varita. No hago ningún trabajo manualmente. Para eso están los elfos domésticos..., ¿no concerás a alguno, verdad?, porque nos quitaría todo el trabajo.

-Disculpa pero a mi me parece algo completamente inhumano el trato que algunos magos dais a los elfos y...

-Si, si, si...,-dijo el rubio pensando alguna forma de librarse de la chapa a la que la castaña le quería someter-. ¿Empezamos ya a limpiar o quieres estar hasta las ocho de la mañana del año que viene?

_-Siempre funciona,-se dijo la castaña con una sonrisa de triunfo en sus labios-._

Estuvieron durante un par de horas limpiando sin dirigirse ni una sola mirada. Los dos concentrados en acabar cuanto antes con aquel suplicio al que habían sido sometidos. Hasta que llegó un momento en que la incontinencia verbal del rubio, y sus ganas de meterse con Granger, pudieron demasiado.

-Te sentirás como en casa aquí, entre tanta mugre, ¿verdad Granger? Aunque no es de extrañar, viendo el novio que tienes. Seguro que esta mazmorra es mucho más grande que toda la casa, si es que se le puede llamar así,-añadió con tono burlón-, del pobretón.

-Que amable que eres nene,-dijo con odio contenido-. Pero él no es mi novio, cosa que si que se puede decir de tu insoportable novia PANSY PARKINSON,-dijo riendo internamente-.

Malfoy abrió la boca un par de veces, pero la volvió a cerrar rápidamente.

-¿Qué pasa, el mero hecho de pensar en ella hace que ocupe todo tu cerebro y no puedas ni articular palabra?

-Que graciosa que eres Granger. No te importa mi vida privada, ¿sabes?

-Pues me importa si a ti te importa la mia. Además, yo ya te he contestado. ¿Es ella tu novia?

-_Más bien mi tortura._

-Es sólo una amiga, ¿de acuerdo?

-Vaya...,-dijo la castaña conteniendo la risa-.

-¿Qué?

-No sabía que ahora se le llamara así...

-¿Se le llamara así a qué?

-A tu amante sexual...

La cara del rubio se desencajó, para, a continuación reir con maldad.

-Jajajajaja

-¿De qué te ríes?

-Me hace gracia oir la palabra "sexual" saliendo de tu boca, Granger, ya que estoy seguro de que ni siquiera lo has practicado alguna vez...

Esta vez fue Hermione la que se quedó con gesto desencajado. _¿Cómo diantre lo sabía?, ¿acaso llevaba un cartel en la frente y ella no se había dado cuenta?_

-¿Virgen?,-dijo el rubio alzando sensualmente su ceja izquierda-.

-¿Cachondo?,-preguntó ella saliendo del paso-.

-En tus sueños, quizá.

-Te corrijo Malfoy, serían pesadillas.

-Se nota que no lo has probado...,-dijo acercándose peligrosamente-. La que prueba una vez siempre quiere repetir. Otra cosa es que yo se lo permita.

-Cerdo,-dijo ella entrecerrando los ojos-. Pervertido.

-Gracias Granger, yo también te quiero.

De repente se oyó el sonido de algo callendo al suelo. Ambos se miraron y corrieron a la puerta, pero no había nada ni nadie allí.

-Habrá sido Pevees,-dijo Hermione como toda explicación lógica que se le ocurrió-.

-Seguramente lo encuentras normal. Lo de cotillear detrás de las puertas, quiero decir,-dijo el rubio como si comentara el tiempo-.

-¿Qué yo qué?

-Como el otro día. Encerrada en un baño como excusa, pero espiandome y cotilleando mis conversaciones privadas con mis amigos. ¿Qué escuchaste el otro día, Granger?,-dijo acorralándola contra una pared y sujetando su cuello entre sus manos con delicadeza cero-.

-Nada.

-No mientas. Eres una Gryffindor, y eso ya no te lo quita nadie, pero no eres sorda. ¿Escuchaste lo que Pansy y yo hablamos?

-¿Y por qué no quieres hablar del beso?, ¿acaso no significó nada para tí?,-dijo Hermione intentando cambiar el tema de conversación. Cosa que Draco notó inmediatamente-.

-¿Qué?, no intentes desviar el tema, Granger. Dime lo que escuchaste,-dijo acercando su boca al oído de la castaña, en un susurro que sonó como el siseo de una serpiente antes de atacar a su presa-.

-Te juro que no escuché nada. Absolutamente nada, Malfoy,-dijo Hermione, comenzando a sentir miedo ante la mirada de loco de su captor-.

-¿Estás segura, Granger?,-dijo intentando entrar en su mente-.

Hermione no supo como pero se dio cuenta, e, inmediatamente, intentó hacer lo que Harry siempre decía que había que hacer. Dejar la mente en blanco. O al menos lo intentó, porque no podía evitar que un montón de imágenes de Draco y de ella juntos aparecieran en su mente.

Vio el puñetazo que le dio en tercero, el día que el falso profesor Moody le convirtió en hurón, varias de sus peleas y discusiones..., y también vio como Hermione observaba a Draco desde su mesa de Gryffindor, y vio lo que ella jamás había confesado a nadie. Aquel sueño que había tenido una vez. Aquel sueño en que Draco y ella se besaban.

Inmediatamente Draco se separó de ella como si se tratara de un clavo ardiendo, la soltó con gran rapidez, y la miro como si estubiera mirando algo extraño que jamás ningún ojo humano hubiera visto jamás.

Ella sabía que él lo había visto. Él sabía que ella lo sabía. El silencio recorrió la estancia. Un silencio incómodo en que ninguno se miraba. Hermione esperó burlas y risas, pero eso no ocurrió. Pero escuchó a Draco. Escuchó a su mente, y a su corazón.

_-¿Qué diablos ha sido eso?_

La miró con detenimiento, en el eterno silencio, centrando su mirada en la chica que tenía delante.

_-¿Desde cuándo se le permite a un sangresucia soñar con un sangre limpia?_

Hermione se quedó noqueada. Aquella no era la voz de Draco. Aquella era la voz de Lucius Malfoy..., aquel era un recuerdo del pasado del rubio...

_-¿Desde cuándo se te permite poder pensar sobre el estado de la prisionera?, ¿desde cuándo puedes tú desobedecer mis ordenes para ir a ver como se encuentra ella? ¿Acaso crees que es igual que tú, mejor que yo, quizá? Te ha intentando lavar el cerebro hijo mio, pero eso no se repetirá jamás... ¡Crucio!_

Lo siguiente que oyó Hermione fue un sonido de dolor proviniente de la garganta de Draco. Dolor agudo y real. La chica le miró con detenimiento, ¿qué había sido eso? El chico parecía estar en otra dimensión, y el dolor que oyó en su pensamiento lo vio reflejado en los ojos del joven Malfoy. El dolor de la perdida.

_-Rhonda..._

Y la mirada de él se perdió en el infinito.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Hermione se despertó sobresaltada. Aquella noche había sido muy extraña, además de cansanda, motivo por el cual ambos chicos se habíán rendido a los brazos de Morfeo en el mundo de los sueños.

Malfoy parecía haberse perdido en su universo particular. No había dicho nada más. Sólo la miraba con ojos enormes y pensaba miles y miles de cosas. Todas a un tiempo, por lo que Hermione no lograba descifrarlas.

Sabía que aquello no estaba bien. No debía ahondar en mentes ajenas de aquella forma, pues el pensamiento es la única cosa que es inviolable. Aquello ya no era así. Hermione intentó no hacerlo, pero no podía evitarlo.

Quería saber más sobre aquello. Había una parte de ella que lo necesitaba. Pero otra le decía que eso no estaba bien. Por fortuna, (o tal vez no), los pensamientos de Draco, como dije anteriormente, se mezclaban unos con otros, y Hermione no pudo descifrar nada más.

A lo que iba, cuando se despertó, estaba..., ¿desnuda? Abrió los ojos con rapidez y miró a su alrededor. ¿Por qué estaba desnuda? Sólo llevaba puesta su ropa interior de encaje rojo...

-¿Granger?,-dijo la voz de un dormido Malfoy a escasos metros de ella-. ¡Granger!, ¡oh Dios mio!...

La chica intentó taparse con algo, pero allí no había nada, y sus manos y brazos no le permitían taparse todo lo que quisiera.

-¿Granger eres tú?,-dijo Malfoy comenzando a levantarse del suelo y restregandose los ojos con sus manos-.

_-Pero que polvo tienes... ¿Desde cuándo estás así de buena?_

-No seas pervertido Malfoy. Mira a otro lado...

-¿Qué haces desnuda, Granger?, ¿querías provocarme?,-dijo volviendo a ser el mismo Malfoy de siempre-.

-No seas idiota, no me va el sado...

-¿Y cómo lo sabes si nunca lo has provado?,-dijo acercándose a la chica cada vez más-.

-Alejate de mi o..., comenzaré a gritar.

-Pues grita. Pero antes explicame qué haces así... ¿Querías perder tu virginidad a lo grande y no sabías como decirmelo? Si quieres te puedo ayudar con los besos,-dijo dándole un beso de agárrate y no te menees-.

La chica intentó alejarse de la tentación rubia..., pero es que besaba tan bien... Sentía las manos del rubio corriendo por su espalda, acariciándola con delicadeza...

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Ambos chicos se quedaron petrificados al oir el grito, que provenía del final del pasillo.

La chica miró a su alrededor, y salió corriendo en ropa interior del lugar.

A tan sólo un par de metros se encontró con Cho Chang, que tenía en su poder un uniforme de Gryffindor, en su mano, y lloraba a pleno pulmón:

-Cho no tiene cuerpo propioooooooooooooo, no se puede poner su uniformeee nuevooooo.

-Serás idiota...,-dijo la castaña arrevatándole su uniforme de la mano, y mirando con horror al final del pasillo-. Snape...

La chica volvió a correr hacia el interior de la mazmorra, vistiéndose a todo correr, con la consecuencia de que se puso la camisa del revés.

Snape entró por la puerta, mirando todo con ojo observador, buscando fallos. Fruncio el ceño..

-Está bien. Pueden irse...

_-Otra vez será..._,-oyó Hermione pensar a Snape-. _Que culito tiene Granger..._

La chica respiró hondo y salió del lugar con prisa, pero una mano le agarró por el brazo izquierdo.

-No ha ocurrido nada ahí dentro, ¿entendido sangresucia?,-dijo el rubio con mirada de loco-. Jamás volveremos a hablar de ello o a mencionarlo.

-¿El qué?

-Pues el beso que nos dimos contigo en ropa interior...

-Pues tú acabas de mencionarlo.

-He dicho a partir de ahora... Será estupida la muy idiota...

Y dos pensamientos dijeron al tiempo...

_-Es insoportable..., pero es tan mon..._

Detalle del que Hermione sólo pudo percibir algo...

-Mi pensamiento tiene eco!!!..., que yuyu...,-dijo lléndose del lugar con prisa-.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

EN LA SALA COMÚN DE GRYFFINDOR

Un adormilado Ron se despertaba en uno de los sofás de la Sala. Su hermana y Harry no habían salido aún, y, aunque intentó abrir la puerta varias veces con el hechizo Alohomora, no lo consiguió, y tras varias horas de aporrear la puerta sin descanso, y haberse quedado afónico, decidió dormir algunas horas, pues al día siguiente tenían clases.

Harry abrió los ojos con pesadez. Miró a su alrededor, y vio a una pelirroja muy sexy vestida con su parte superior del pijama. Una estúpida sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

-Un momento...,-susurró para si al razonar más detenidamente la información-.

El chico alargó su mano hasta su mesita de noche, y cogió las gafas que reposaban en ella. Se las puso con manos temblorosas, pues suponía quien era la sexy pelirroja.

-Ginny...,-dijo tragando saliva con dificultad-.

-¿Mmmm?,-fue todo lo que dijo la Gryffindor girándose levemente, y acomodándose sobre el pecho del moreno-.

Harry no dijo nada. Sólo miro con grandes ojos a la chica que dormía sobre su cuerpo, y que estaba metida en su misma cama.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

EN UN LUGAR ESCONDIDO DE HOGWARTS

Pansy Parkinson estaba dándole vueltas a la cabeza. Su plan tenía que ser perfecto. Perfectamente perfecto. Creía que ya sabía como debía ser todo. Ahora sólo necesitaba plumas de ángel y conseguir comprar el acelerador de pociones en el Mercado Negro de Magia de Hogwarts. Aquello podría salir caro, pero merecía la pena.

Además, sabía que si no lo conseguía..., tenía un comodín, aunque le diera, (todo hay que decirlo), cierto asquito haberse enterado de aquello.

Salió del lugar escondido sin ser vista por nadie, (por algo estaba bien escondido, ¿no?). Caminó durante un par de minutos, y se puso frente a una pared. En aquella pared había dos cuadros. Uno de un centauro y otro de un unicornio.

Se situó entre los dos cuadros y colocando la varita sobre lo que parecía una mancha de moho color negro-marronaceo y un tanto viejuna, dijo la palabra:

-Quiero.

-IDENTIFIQUESE,-sonó la que parecía la voz de una máquina operadora femenina-.

-Pansy Parkinson.

-¿CONTRASEÑA PROPIA?

-¡¡Voy de shooping, shooping!!,-dijo con alegría en su voz-.

-¿CONTRASEÑA DE LA CONTRASEÑA?

-Vaya culito más monito que tiene mi Draquito.

-IDENTIFICACIÓN ACEPTADA. HECHESE A UN LADO Y PASE CUANDO LA PARED ESTÉ ABIERTA.

La chica se alejó un par de pasos, y vio como la pared se abría ante sus ojos. En cuanto estuvo abierta del todo, caminó a través de la nueva puerta, sientiendo que aquella vez conseguiría su objetivo.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Hermione llegó sin prisa al Gran Comedor, pues sabía que a aquellas horas casi no habría nadie desayunando. Para su sorpresa, se encontró con un Ron ojeroso que bostezaba con ganas.

-¿Ron?,-dijo la chica creyendo que tenía alucinaciones-. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-¿Yo? Pues nada,-dijo con tono de mal humor-.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Pues que Harry se cree, el muy idiota,-aclaró-,que está saliendo con mi hermanita, así que se han pasado TODA LA NOCHE juntos. Aún no habían bajado de la habitación cuando yo me desperté, y ni siquiera me he podido cambiar de ropa,-dijo señalando su arrugado uniforme-.

La castaña se quedó en estado de shock. ¿Qué más podía pasar aquel día? De repente se fijó en una morena de ojos grises que acababa de entrar por la puerta con una enorme sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro: Pansy Parkinson.

-¿Qué habrá hecho esa loca ahora?,-dijo en un murmullo-.

-Eso es lo que yo me pregunté cuando se llevó a Harry a la habitación...,-dijo el pelirrojo, estando a lo suyo-.

Mientras, Pansy caminaba con sospechosa felicidad hacia la mesa de Slytherin, su sonrisa se amplificó cuando vio a Draco sentado junto a Blaisse Zabinni, desayunando plácidamente.

La chica se acercó hacia la pareja de amigos, cosa que Draco notó en seguida, susurrándole algo al oído a su inseparable amigo. Ambos rieron sonoramente, momento en que ella aprovechó para acercarse a ellos. Segundos después se fue, con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

Granger sonrió abiertamente:

-Esto será divertido...

-¿Pero que dices? Cualquiera les aguanta ahora a los dos..., seguro que se pasan el día besándose..., ¡y yo no podré hacer nada! Esta hermana mía está loca, te lo digo yo...

Lo único que hizo Hermione fue rodar los ojos.

_-¿Por qué Ron nunca se entera de nada?_

MIENTRAS, EN LA HABITACIÓN DE HARRY

Ginny comenzaba a despertarse perezosamente sobre el pecho de un sonrojado Harry que la miraba con detenimiento.

-Harry...,-dijo aún medio dormida-. ¿Por qué no me has despertado?

-Es que se te veía tan a gusto durmiendo...,-dijo el chico aún sonrojado, y esquivando la mirada de ella-.

-¿Estás bien, Harry?,-dijo la chica sentándose a su lado, y extrañada por su tímido comportamiento, pues la noche anterior había sido más bien..., salvaje-.

-La verdad es que me escuece un poco por aquí...,-dijo levantándose levemente-. ¿Tengo algo?

-Sí,-afirmó Ginny enérgicamente-. Tienes un rasguño de ayer.

-¿Pues que hice ayer?

-Ya sabes. El toro...

-¿Qué toro?,-dijo el chico, extrañado-.

-¡Oh Dios mio!..., ¿has vuelto a la normalidad?

-¿Qué quieres decir?, ¿y por qué no recuerdo nada de lo que pasó ayer?

-Creo que hay mucho que explicar...,-dijo la pelirroja mientras comenzaba a salir de la cómoda cama para vestirse con rapidez-. Vamos Harry. Tenemos que hablar contigo...

-De acuerdo,-dijo el moreno comenzando a vestirse y sin comprender muy bien por qué había perdido la memoria, (o eso creía él)-.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

UNA HORA DESPUÉS, EN LA CLASE DE TRANSFORMACIONES

-Así que comiencen con las transformaciones, por favor,-dijo la profesora Mc Gonagall con gesto de seriedad-. Quien no lo haya conseguido dentro de una hora, tendrá un cero en el ejercicio del día. ¿Entendido?,-dijo con tono autoritario-.

Así que todos los alumnos comenzaron a transformar el queso que tenían delante en un reloj de salón con cuco.

Todos menos un Crabbe demasiado atontado para el gusto de Hermione. Así que simplemente, escuchó sus pensamientos. Se concentró en él.

_-¿Cómo es posible que no me halla dado cuenta antes? Es un bombonazo. Como un pastelito relleno de nata. O un pastel de chocolate. Quizá un merengazo... Y algún día será mio._

-¿De quién estará hablando?

-¿Disculpe?,-dijo la seria voz de Mc Gonagall irrumpiendo en sus pensamientos-. ¿Ya ha terminado, señorita Granger?

-No, profesora.

-¿Y a qué espera?

-Lo siento profesora. Estaba recordando mentalmente como..., hacerlo adecuadamente,-se inventó la castaña en un momento locura-.

-De acuerdo,-dijo la mujer mirándola como si estubiera loca-.

Y efectivamente, un segundo después escuchó la voz de Mc Gonagall:

_-Esta chica ha perdido el último tornillo que le quedaba. Tanto estudio no es bueno para la salud..._

Así que Hermione se centró en el queso que tenía delante, pero justo en aquel momento lo oyó, y una gran explosión fue producida por su propia varita...

FIN DEL CHAP

REVIEWS!!


	5. AMENAZAS Y PERSECUCIONES

AMENAZAS Y PERSECUCIONES

_Así que Hermione se centró en el queso que tenía delante, pero justo en aquel momento lo oyó, y una gran explosión fue producida por su propia varita..._

-_Dentro de una semana estarás muerto, Potter, y sólo tus mugrientos amigos te echarán de menos…_

La explosión fue enorme, y todo el mundo se quedó mirando hacia la cerebrito de la clase. La chica que siempre lo hacía todo bien.

Una mirada enojada fue directamente desde Mc Gonagall hasta Hermione, pero la chica no estaba en la clase, sino inmersa en sus pensamientos.

Aquella voz había sonado tan fría y silbante como la de una serpiente. Miró a su alrededor en busca de algo diferente, pero no lo encontró. No había nadie raro en aquella clase. Ningún desconocido.

Tragó saliva e intentó salir de la clase, pidiendo permiso a Mc Gonagall.

-Profesora, no me encuentro bien.

-¿Acaso es por eso que nos ha entretenido a todos con su bochornosa actuación? Parece que el mismo Longbotom ha quedado mejor que usted en esta clase, Granger. Puede irse,-dijo con gesto severo y señalando la puerta-. Pero tiene un cero en la clase de hoy.

Por muy sorprendente que pueda parecer, aquello no le importó lo más mínimo. Debía descubrir quien había dicho aquello. Tenía que hablar con alguien, pero, ¿con quién?

Empezó a dar vueltas igual que una leona enjaulada dentro de un baño, mientras se exprimía el coco al máximo para sacar algo útil. Pero las ideas parecían haberse largado con la explosión.

O-O-O-O-O-O

Pronto llegó la hora de la comida, y Hermione pensó en contárselo todo a sus amigos. No había otra opción.

Después de haberlo hecho, todos la miraban con cara de terror.

-¿Crees que puede ser… Voldemort?,-dijo Harry con agonía en la voz-.

-Hablando de el que no debe ser nombrado…,-recordó Ginny en una situación inadecuada-. Harry…, no le hemos contado lo de su yuyu…

-¿Mi yuyu?, ¿qué es mi yuyu?,-dijo el chico, ahora extrañado-.

Y todos se lo contaron, evitando alguna risa, pese a la situación.

-¿En serio que tú y yo…?,-dijo Harry aún sin creérselo del todo-.

-Harry…, ¿acaso has perdido un tornillo? Sabes perfectamente que no es el momento ni el lugar, pero sobre todo no es el momento. Ya hablareis de vuestras aventuras sexuales en otro momento, ¿vale?,-dijo Granger sin nada de humor-.

Harry sólo miró con cara de horror hacia la espalda de Hermione. La chica oyó un:

-_Esto será divertido…-, _proviniendo de su espalda, con una voz que, para su desgracia, oía mucho últimamente-.

-Malfoy…,-dijo Hermione sin girarse-. ¿Por qué no te matas, si no sirves?

-¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí? ¿Acaso estás tan obsesionada conmigo que ya te conoces mi colonia de memoria?

-Dios me libre de oler tu colonia barata,-mintió la castaña, pues en el fondo le encantaba el olor que siempre desprendía Draco-.

-¿Barata?, estoy seguro de que medio frasco vale más que un cuarto de la casa del Pobretón…,-dijo mirándole con odio-.

-¿Eres así de estúpido de nacimiento o lo has conseguido tras mucha, mucha, mucha práctica?,-dijo Hermione, harta de soportar las burlas del rubio-.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿el pobretón está ahorrando saliva y por eso contestas por él? No me extrañaría. Incluso tienen que ahorrar en fluidos corporales,-dijo con una risa burlona-.

-Tú si que tendrás que ahorrar fluidos, me refiero a tu sangre,-dijo la castaña con voz de psicópata y apuntando con su varita sobre el pecho del rubio-, como no te largues de aquí y nos dejes en paz. ¿Entendido?

_-Esto es excitante,-oyó decir al Slytherin-._

-¿Quieres ver lo excitante que es que te dejé nenuco perdido para el resto de tu vida?,-dijo dispuesta a hacer puré con sus pelotas-.

-Es…, esss…, estaa…, ta, ta.., bii, biii.., eeen,- consiguió decir el rubio con mucho esfuerzo-.

-Es un placer hacer tratos contigo,-dijo la castaña soltando los testículos del rubio-. Hasta luego huroncito…

Todos los allí presentes se quedaron sin habla ante la escena presenciada.

-Hermione…

-¿Sí?,-contestó con una extraña felicidad en su tono de voz-.

-¿Estás bien?

-¿Después de haber dejado casi infértil a esa sucia rata de alcantarilla?..., mejor que nunca,-dijo yéndose del lugar para intentar trazar un plan-.

Todos la siguieron con prisas, pues 4 cabezas piensan mejor que 1, ¿verdad?

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-Yo creo que deberíamos hablar con Dumbledore.

-¿Dumbledore?, ¡no hablarás en serio!..., ¿cómo vas a explicar lo de tus poderes mentales Hermione?, ¿acaso crees que no te expulsarán si se enteran de que saliste del Colegio en plena noche y sin permiso?, ¡por Merlín, eres prefecta!,-dijo Ron con una lógica aplastante-.

-¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con mi amigo?,-dijo Harry en medio-en broma, medio-en serio-.

-Ja, ja, ja…,-dijo el pelirrojo con risa sarcástica-. Muy divertido Potter,-dijo fingiendo odio e imitando el tono de voz de Draco-.

-Por favor…, ¿podrías dejar de poner ese tono?, me pone los pelos de punta,-dijo Hermione sintiendo un escalofrío que recorrió su espina dorsal-.

_-A mi lo que me pone es bruta…,-oyó decir a Ginny claramente-._

-¡Ginny!..., ¿dónde está tú buen juicio?, ¡es Draco Malfoy por el amor de Dios!

_-Eso no quita que esté como el queso…,-le dijo la pelirroja mentalmente-. No te hagas la dura Hermione, he visto como le miras…,-dijo la Weasley poniendo los ojos en blanco-._

-Ohh eso es muy sucio por tu parte Ginebra Weasley…,-dijo Hermione con enfado en su voz-. ¡Y está completamente fuera de lugar!...,-dijo largándose como un vendaval-.

-¿Se puede saber de que "hablabais"?,-dijo Harry haciendo un gesto de comillas con sus dedos-.

-Cosas de chicas…,-fue toda la explicación de Ginny, y a continuación desapareció del mapa-.

-¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que todo el mundo me oculta cosas?,-dijo Harry en voz alta mientras veía como Ron se rascaba la cabeza. Le pareció ver que llevaba peluquín-.

-¿Ron?,-dijo el chico, extrañado-. ¿Desde cuándo llevas…, peluquín?

-¿Qué dices tarado?..., ¿te volviste loco? ¡¡Yo no llevo peluquín!!!

-Pero si yo…

-Cállate majadero…,-dijo el pelirrojo largándose del lugar con prisas y mal humor-.

-¿Pero que he dicho…?,-dijo el moreno rascándose pensativamente la barbilla-. ¿Por qué todos se enfadan siempre conmigo?...

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Mientras, en otro rincón del Castillo, una asustada Pansy huía como una loca de alguien o algo.

Corría a una velocidad fascinante, (ya que llevaba sus buenos tacones), y desapareció metiéndose en el baño de prefectos.

-Aquí no podrá encontrarme. Sólo los prefectos pueden entrar…, y él no lo es…, pero…, ¿dónde me esconderé luego? Y lo más importante, ¿que diablos le pasa a ese pibe, acaso está bebido?

De repente escuchó una voz a través de la puerta.

-Pero pastelito mioo…, no huyas así de miiii. Sabes que estamos hechos el unoo para el otroo,-decía una voz lastimera desde el pasillo-. Déjame pasar y consagremos nuestro amor con la unión de nuestros achacosos cuerpos…

-¡Achacoso será el tuyo engendro de ballena inmunda! El mío es completamente divino, y tú no estás a mi altura, ¿no entiendes?

-Pero caramelito

-¡¡No me llames así!!,-gritó la morena con cólera-. Eres un enfermo Vincent Crabbe. ¡Déjame tranquilaaaa!

-No, no hasta que admitas que estás loca y apasionadamente enamorada de mi…

-Ni siquiera en mis peores pesadillas maldito hibrido humano.

-Tú siempre tan dulce bomboncito mío…

-¿Es que no entiendes que eres repugnante? ¡Aléjate de mi chimpancé pulgoso! Déjame respirar tranquila.

-La sola idea de imaginarte respirando el mismo aire que yo me hace estremecer…

-Creo que voy a vomitar…,-dijo la chica poniendo los ojos en blanco-. Muérete,-dijo saliendo de su escondite-. ¿Se puede saber que te pasa conmigo?

-Esto me pasa…,-y a continuación la beso con pasión-.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Mientras Hermione estaba como loca, y hablando sola…, (loca perdida vamos).

-¿Cómo se le ocurre a esa pelirroja de cuarta decir que yo miro de esa forma a esa serpiente escurridiza? No le aguanto, es insoportable… Jamás he conocido a una persona que me saque más de mis casillas. ¿Pero quién se cree que es ese rubito de porquería? No me mueve ni un pelo, ni su melena al viento, ni sus ojos grises como la plata…, ¡nada! No me gusta nada, me parece un ser repugnante, y muy antierótico,-dijo gritando como una posesa-.

-¿Y se puede saber que más piensas sobre mi?,-dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras-.

Hermione miró en la dirección de la que provenía la voz y se quedó pálida y sin habla. ¿Por qué no había leído sus pensamientos?, ¿acaso se había pasado el efecto del roce, o es que simplemente no pensaba nada?

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-Ginny Weasley no huyas mientras te hablo,-le gritaba un azorado moreno a voz en grito por las escaleras de la torre Gryffindor-. ¿Quién te crees que eres para dejarme con la palabra en la boca?

Pero cuando llegó al cuadro de la señora Gorda este se cerraba a su paso.

-Malfoy apesta,-dijo Harry con cierta risita. Adoraba la contraseña made in Hermione-.

Cuando consiguió pasar el cuadro vio a Ginny, que corría como alma que lleva el diablo. Para su sorpresa la Sala Común estaba completamente vacía.

-Petrificus totalus..,-dijo Harry casi por instinto, y Ginny quedó completamente paralizada entre la escalera de las habitaciones de las chicas y la Sala Común-. Te he dicho que no me dejes con la palabra en la boca-.

-Deshaz este hechizo si no quieres morir lenta y dolorosamente…,-consiguió vocalizar la pelirroja-.

-Lo se…, pero antes hemos de hablar de lo que ocurrió anoche. Antes huiste pero ahora estás en mi poder…,-dijo el moreno con sonrisa psicópata-. ¿Por qué cediste tan fácilmente anoche?..., finitem incantatem…,-dijo el moreno al ver que la pelirroja se negaba a hablar-.

-¿Y cómo sabes que cedí fácilmente?,-dijo Ginny fuera de lugar y encarándole con furia-. ¿Cómo era eso de que no recordabas nada? Farsante,-dijo intentando patearle la entrepierna, pero Harry fue más rápido-.

-Fue algo que supuse,-dijo con voz sensual-, pero es un alivio saber que fue así…,-y a continuación le partió la boca de un beso-.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿¿Se puede saber que diablos haces?????!!!!!,-dijo Pansy cuando consiguió separarse de "la mole"-. ¡Eres un desubicado nene! ¿Se puede saber con que derecho me besas?

-Con el de Cupido…,-dijo el chico medio-ido-. El amor todo lo puede.

-Pero aquí no hay amor. Tú estás más sonado que una campana de iglesia idiota…,-dijo ella llena de ira-.

Pero entonces creyó comprender algo…

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan comilón maldito bastardo?,-y le abofeteó con furia, para, acto seguido, meterle una galleta de un golpe en la boca-. ¡¡Y mastica antes de tragar!!,-dijo yéndose con prisa y odio contenido-.

Pansy estaba como loca, completamente ida y llena de furia y de ira.

-¿Por qué todo me sale siempre mal?,-dijo comenzando a llorar y a hacer pucheros a una velocidad impactante-. Buaaaahhh…,-y se dejó llevar por las lágrimas-.

-Hola,-dijo una voz femenina en el oído de la morena-.

-¡¡Aaaaaaaaaaahhhh!!,-gritó Pansy con susto-. Eres tú…,-dijo mirando a la chica que tenía en frente-. ¿Ya averiguaste algo?

-Puede ser…,-dijo la chica que le miraba con malicia en sus ojos-. Pero antes tienes que decirlo…, dilo…

-Harry es el mejor, viva nuestro campeón…,-dijo la chica sin mucho entusiasmo-.

-Qué razón tienes…,-dijo una asiática mirándola con alegría-. Me he enterado de que hoy han vuelto a discutir-.

-¡¡Holaaa!! Quiero novedades, eso ya lo se.

-Pero es lo único que yo se…

-Pues investiga más pedazo de taruga…, ¡y maquíllate como Dios manda!,-dijo yéndose con enfado-.

-No la hagas caso Cho, el amor la vuelve así. Ya lo se Cho…,-se autocontestó con voz cantarina-. ¿Pero no puede tratarnos un poquito mejor?, ¿es eso mucho pedir?...

Y se fue desconsolada mientras lloraba a voz en grito porque Harry no le hacía caso-

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-Estoy esperando…,-dijo la voz de Malfoy desde muy cerca de Hermione-. ¿Qué más cosas tienes para decirme?

-¿Pero quien te dijo que estuviera hablando de ti?, ¿qué te crees el centro del universo nene?

-¿Y se puede saber de quién estabas hablando si no?

-Pues de…, de…, de alguien que no conoces y no te importa…,-dijo sin que se le ocurriera nadie rubio y de ojos grises que no fuera un Malfoy-.

-Es decir, de mi…,-dijo el rubio acercándose a la chica peligrosamente-. ¿Se puede saber que diablos pasa por tu cabecita de psicópata Gryffindoriana?

-Perdona…, ¿cómo me has llamado?,-dijo empezando a cabrearse-.

-Te llamo como me da la gana, psicópata. ¿Qué te piensas que por ir con pelos de loca ya puedes hacer y decir lo que se te venga en gana de la gente? Pues estás muy equivocada, castañita.

-¿Castañita?,-dijo la chica con gesto de asco en su rostro-.

-Si…, creo que estoy en mi derecho de decirte las cosas a la cara.

Hermione empezó a mosquearse, puesto que no escuchaba nada proveniente de la cabeza del rubio.

_-¿Acaso habré perdido mi toque?,-se dijo la castaña mordiéndose el labio-._

Y mientras Malfoy se acercaba cada vez más a ella, un montón de gente salió de una de las aulas. El rubio pareció darse cuenta, y se la llevó a un rincón imposible de ver para aquel que no supiera que estaba allí.

-¿Por qué no me dices todas esas cosas que piensas de mí a la cara?

-¿Y por qué debería hacerlo?

_-Porque me excita,-oyó decir al rubio-, aunque no lo tenga permitido…_

Y mientras Malfoy se acercaba cada vez más a ella volvió a oír esa voz:

_-Ya falta menos para tu final Potter…,-y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda-._

FIN DEL CHAP


	6. MENTIRAS Y ÓRDENES

Lo se, lo se. He tardado una eternidad en subir el nuevo capítulo, pero entre exámenes y unas cosas y otras, (añadiendo la falta de creatividad que me acompaña últimamente)…

Así que espero que esto os sirva para saciar vuestras ganas de que siga con el chap.

Además, aprovecho para informaros que es probable que deje el mundillo del fic, pero no os preocupéis, que antes acabaré los fics que tengo a medias, ¿ok? Besitos mil: JoKe

MENTIRAS Y ORDENES

Hermione respiró con dificultad mientras volvía a oír esa voz en su cabeza, repetida como un eco:

"Ya falta menos para tu final Potter".

¿Quién podría ser?, ¿de dónde provenía la voz?, ¿acaso estaba en Hogwarts? Todos esos pensamientos revoloteaban en su cabeza, pero algo la sacó de ellos de un tirón, (o más bien alguien). Draco Malfoy estaba a milímetros de su rostro, mientras con mirada lujuriosa observaba el cuello de Hermione.

La chica lo percató, pero no escuchó ningún pensamiento saliendo de la cabeza del rubio. Simplemente sentía una enorme tensión entre los dos, algo tan fuerte que casi se podría sentir con cada poro de la piel.

No necesitaba observarle para saber que la mirada del rubio recorría cada centímetro de su piel: desde su suave y delicado cuello hasta sus largas y preciosas piernas. Sintió como se detenía varios segundos en sus labios, y escuchó como entreabría la boca, preso del deseo y de una lujuria incontrolable y demasiado fuerte para que le importase el que dirán. Cerró los ojos movida por un deseo irrefrenable de que la besara, de que la hiciera suya en aquel mismo instante, de que se olvidara de su padre y de su tiránica autoridad.

Entonces pensó en Harry, y toda la fantasía e ilusión que envolvían el ambiente cayeron a pique como un navío en medio del mar. Debía hacer todo lo posible por ayudar a Harry. No podía permitir que muriera sin hacer nada…, al fin y al cabo, para algo era uno de sus dos mejores amigos…, ¿verdad?

Abrió los ojos con pesadez, y miro los del rubio con fiereza.

-¿Cachondo?,-fue todo lo que preguntó cuando sintió algo duro contra su pierna-.

El rubio la miró con una sonrisa torcida en sus labios.

-¿Acaso necesitas más pruebas?,-dejó escapar de sus labios, para, a continuación, llevarse una mano a la boca-.

-No intentes disimular, lo he oído,-fue todo lo que la castaña le dijo-. Y si te soy sincera…, no me sorprende. Es que estoy muy buena…,-dijo repitiendo las palabras que había oído segundos antes saliendo de la mente del Malfoy-.

A continuación salió corriendo a toda velocidad. Tenía que seguir a aquel grupo de gente para ver quien estaba allí que también hubiera estado en la clase de Mc Gonagall…

Por fin divisó a las personas, pero llegaron a un punto en que se separaban en grupos. No supo a quien seguir, pero hizo aparecer con un movimiento de varita un pergamino y una pluma, y apuntó a todas aquellas personas que conocía. No obstante se iban demasiado rápido, así que sólo consiguió una pequeña lista de unas diez personas. Ninguna de ellas había estado en la clase de Mc Gonagall.

-¿Qué escribes?,-dijo una voz en su oído izquierdo a pleno grito-.

-¡Ahhhh!,-chilló la chica asustada-. Oh…, eres tú…,-dijo mirando con odio a la morena que la miraba con curiosidad-. ¿Qué quieres Chang?,-dijo con un típico gesto de asco más propio de Draco Malfoy que de Hermione Granger-.

-Quiero saber que tienes con Draco.

-¿Perdona?!!,-dijo Hermione, escandalizada-.

-Espera…, ¿era eso lo que quería decir? Tengo que ser sutil…,-dijo en voz demasiada baja para que Hermione la oyera-. No, no quería decir eso. Quería decir, ¿verdad que está bueno Draco?

La castaña la miró con una mezcla muy homogénea de odio y pena.

-No me había fijado,-mintió Hermione soberanamente-. ¿Tú no crees que está aún mejor Harry?

-Harry nos encanta!!!!!,-dijo la asiática abriendo los ojos como una psicópata-. Harry es muy guapo, Harry sale con Ginny Weasley…,-dijo sonriendo de manera extraña-. Nooooo,-dijo cambiando el gesto de su cara-, Harry es bueno, Harry no tiene tan mal gusto, Ginny es mala para Harry… Harry se acostó anoche con Ginny, lo dicen por todo Hogwarts…, no es ciertooooo, mentira, mentira…,-dijo tapándose los oídos, negando con la cabeza y cambiando de nuevo el gesto-.

Hermione la miró pensando que se parecía peligrosamente a Golum. Ahora sus personalidades discutían entre sí… ¿Cuándo haría algo Snape por aquella chica? Aprovechó el momento de desvarío de Chang para buscar a Harry y al resto, mientras la Ravenclaw seguía discutiendo consigo misma.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Harry por su parte, aún estaba asimilando la información que sus amigos le habían proporcionado. Por lo que le habían dicho, había caído desmayado de repente, y también de repente había perdido la cabeza por completo, creando una "realidad paralela". El por qué de su recuperación era insospechable, así que Ron y Ginny creyeron conveniente informar a la enfermera Poppy.

-¿Y dices que ya estás perfectamente?,-dijo la mujer entrecerrando los ojos sospechosamente-.

-Si señora,-dijo Harry con sonrisa adorable de niño bueno plasmada en su rostro-.

-¿Te estás riendo de mi Potter?,-dijo con mirada asesina-. Es prácticamente imposible que te hayas recuperado tan rápidamente sin haber tomado ninguna poción. Dime TODO lo que has hecho en las últimas veinticuatro horas.

Una mirada de complicidad fue desde Harry directamente hasta Ginny, y la señora en cuestión no necesitó nada más.

-¿Así que usted y la señorita Weasley…?

-¡¿Qué está usted insinuando?!,-dijo un escandalizado e inocente Ron-. Mi hermana y mi mejor amigo JAMÁS harían tal cosa sin consultarme antes. Además, mi hermana es aún una niña…

Se oyó un grito de protesta por parte de la pelirroja. La enfermera se limitó a mirar a Ronald Weasley como si le faltara un tornillo.

-Claro, claro,-dijo dándole la razón como a los locos y a los tontos-. Si es lo que todos aquí presentes, -menos su amigo, le dijo en un susurro a Harry-, suponemos y sabemos, supongo que descargaste adrenalina suficiente. La verdad es que es un método recomendable, pero, como comprenderán, yo no podría habértelo recetado, Potter,-dijo con sonrisa picaruela en su rostro, cosa que produjo escalofríos en Harry-.

-Gracias señora,-dijo el moreno cogiendo del brazo a su mejor amigo y a su hermana y sacándoles a rastras de la enfermería-.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Mientras Hermione seguía intentando encontrar a sus amigos, pero no había modo. Parecía que la tierra se los hubiera tragado, así que se sentó entre dos estatuas, apoyándose en la pared.

-Siempre que intento buscarles, desaparecen,-dijo con voz lastimosa y gesto enfurruñado-. Tampoco es como si fuera a decirles que tienen que estudiar,-dijo frunciendo aún más el ceño-.

-Granger,-dijo una voz que odiaba casi tanto como la de Malfoy-.

-Zabinni…,-contestó la chica mirándole con instintos asesinos-. Si vienes a darme la lata puedes irte por donde viniste No tengo tiempo para sandeces.

-Que va. Yo vengo a hablar contigo de mi amigo.

-¿Te refieres a Malfoy?

-Si. Dime. ¿Son ciertos los rumores que corren por el castillo?,-dijo sentándose de una manera demasiado femenina para el gusto de la Gryffindor-.

Hermione se limitó a mirarle con sospecha.

-¿Y bien…?,-dijo moviendo la mano femeninamente-. Te escucho, querida.

-¿De qué rumores estás hablando, Zabinni?

-Pues de los que dicen que Draco y tú…

-¿No sería más lógico que se lo preguntaras a tu mejor amigo?,-dijo la chica, comenzando a pensar que todo aquello era muy raro-.

-Ya lo hice, pero quiero saber cuál es tu parte de la historia. Ya sabes como es Draco, siempre diciendo que se acostó con esta o con aquella para así poder…, subir su popularidad,-añadió con una sonrisa falsa en sus labios-.

Hermione sentía que ardía por dentro, ¿cómo se le había ocurrido a aquella rata de alcantarilla decir por ahí que ellos dos se habían acostado?

Estaba muy concentrada en sus pensamientos, así que se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Pansy Parkinson.

-Ya está, otra rata inmunda que me sigue…,-dijo largándose sin más explicaciones-.

-Lo tomaré como un sí…,-dijo Zabinni mientras cruzaba sus piernas y sacaba una lima, comenzando a usarla con fiereza en sus uñas-. Maldita sangre-sucia…

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Hermione pensó algún otro sitio donde poder encontrar a Harry, pero no lo necesitó, porque el mismo "chocó" con ella, (literalmente).

-Hermione…, te estaba buscando,-dijo mientras miraba misteriosamente a su alrededor-.

_-¿Dónde se habrá metido Ginny?,-pensó el joven Potter-. Creo que ha sido una mala idea lo de dejarle mi capa de invisibilidad-._

-¿Me buscabas a mi o a Ginny?,-dijo Hermione mirándole muy a lo Mc Gonagall-.

-Deja de hacer eso Hermione. ¡No entres en mi menteee!,-gritó sin motivo alguno el chico-.

-Ginny…,-dijo Granger dando golpecitos con el pie en el suelo-. Quitate esa capa inmediatamente-.

-Aguafiestas,-dijo la pelirroja apareciendo justo detrás de Harry-.

-No es momento para que andéis en…, en esos temas,-dijo sin querer mencionar la palabra que empieza por s- y acaba por –exo-. He vuelto a oír esa voz Harry. Alguien anda detrás de ti, y no parará hasta verte muerto.

-Vaya novedad. ¿Acaso no me pasa eso desde primer curso?,-dijo el chico despeinándose al estilo Potter-.

-Harry, creo que prefería cuando estabas completamente preocupado…,-dijo mirándole con ojos grandes-. ¡Harry puedes morir!,-dijo ahora la chica, cardiaca-.

-No me vengas con tus histeriqueismos adolescentes. Eso lo se. Puedo morir, y tu también si sales a la calle y te atropella un coche.

-¡Es diferente!

-Tienes razón. Por aquí no pasan coches…,-dijo tocándose pensativamente la barbilla-.

-¡¡Harry ya vale!!,-dijo la castaña empezando a perder la paciencia-. Y suelta inmediatamente mi capa,-dijo mirándole con odio-. No es momento para jugar a tonterías.

-Me lo he replanteado. La vida son dos días, y no puedo pasarme uno y medio preocupado por el día de mi muerte.

-¡¿Queee??!!,-dijo Hermione sin poder creer lo que estaba diciendo su amigo del alma-.

-Jajajajajajajajjajajaja,-dijo Harry doblándose por la falta de oxígeno, mientras se desternillaba de risa-. Era una broma Hermione. Tranquila. No me apetece morir, y haré todo lo posible por evitarlo. De momento me he comido todas las ranas de chocolates espías de Ginny,-dijo guiñándole un ojo con complicidad-.

-¡Oye!,-se quejó la Weasley en voz alta-. Las tenía reservadas…,-dijo poniendo morritos-.

-Cualquier precaución es poca, señorita Weasley,-dijo Harry poniéndose terriblemente serio-. Sabemos que Lord Voldemort las ha adiestrado para espiarme, ¿no querrás convertirte en su cómplice, verdad?

-Yo…,-dijo la pelirroja, confundida-.

-Eso creía. Ahora hablemos de lo importante…, esas voces…,-dijo Harry mientras rodeaba a Hermione por los hombros con su brazo izquierdo y salían caminando juntos-.

-¿Pero será cara-dura?,-dijo Ginny completamente furiosa-. ¿Y yo qué…?,-y salió hecha un basilisco del lugar-.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Hermione se despertó sobresaltada aquella noche. No recordaba su sueño, pero sabía que tampoco quería hacerlo, pues por algo su respiración estaba agitada y sudaba como si hubiera estado corriendo por todos los terrenos de Hogwarts.

Se puso de pie, y se tambaleó mientras observó a sus compañeras de cuarto. Las dos dormían plácidamente.

Bajó a la Sala Común mientras todo el cuerpo le temblaba. No recordaba el sueño, pero si la sensación que había tenido en él, una sensación de profunda tristeza y de terror, auténtico terror. Y sin saber cómo, se quedó dormida en el sofá más grande de toda la Sala.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

A la mañana siguiente le despertaron los rayos de la luz del sol que entraban por la ventana. Se incorporó perezosamente.

Aquella mañana era sábado, así que no tenía nada para hacer. Se incorporó, fue a su habitación y se arregló, para ir a desayunar inmediatamente.

Cuando entró en el comedor casi no había nadie, y le extrañó ver a una Pansy con sonrisa adorable en su rostro, que se le acercó amigablemente.

-Hola Hermi…,-dijo como si fuera su amiga de toda la vida-.

-Parkinson…,-dijo Granger sin tomarse la molestia de mirar a la cara a la Slytherin-.

-¿Qué haces?

-¿Qué te parece que puedo estar haciendo?,-dijo la chica mientras alejaba la mirada del Profeta de la mañana y la miraba con cara de odio-. Estoy leyendo algo más importante de lo que tú me puedas venir a decir. Así que largo,-dijo con sonrisa cordial en su rostro, nada que ver con el tono que utilizó-.

-Oh vamos, Hermi. He venido a hablar contigo de nuestras labores de prefectas.

-Creo que ese tema deberías tratarlo con Malfoy,-dijo la castaña, empezando a mosquearle tanta afabilidad por parte de la Slytherin-.

-Ya bueno, pero como he oído que os lleváis tan bien últimamente,-dijo sentándose junto a la Gryffindor y quitando la mochila para sentarse ella en la silla-.

-Si has venido para preguntarme si estoy saliendo con ese cretino, puedes irte a por él. Porque te aseguro que no hay nada que me revuelva más el estómago a estas horas de la mañana que hablar de ese maldito hurón albino.

-Interesante…,-dijo Pansy con sonrisa de triunfo y largándose del lugar sin que ni un triste "adiós" saliera de sus labios-.

-Está loca…,-dijo mirando como Malfoy entraba por las puertas del comedor-.

Le miró con odio, pues por los rumores que Pansy y Zabinni habían dicho oír, todo apuntaba a que el rubio había andado mintiendo sobre lo que había hecho y lo que había dejado de hacer con ella. Y una sonrisa cruel se formó en su rostro cuando apuntó con la varita hacia el rubio cien por cien natural.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Unos minutos después Malfoy salía hecho una furia hacia Hermione, que intentaba huir del Slytherin, fuera del comedor.

-Granger se que has sido tú. Muy gracioso…,-dijo mientras intentaba subirse los pantalones sin mucho éxito. ¿Quién te crees que eres para…?

-¿Y quién te crees que eres tú para ir inventando cosas sobre mi? ¿eh? El día que yo pase una noche contigo el infierno se congelará bonito,-dijo mientras deseó su muerte lenta y dolorosa-.

-¿De qué estás hablando? Yo sólo…

Pero no prestó la más mínima atención a lo que tenía que decir el rubio, pues escuchó la voz, nuevamente:

_-Potter, Potter, el pobrecito Potter jugará a un juego dentro de poco. Y yo ganaré el gran premio final._

Después escuchó una risa completamente maquiavélica, y miró rápidamente a su alrededor.

No había nadie por allí que resultara sospechoso.

-Señor Malfoy, ¿le importaría subirse los pantalones? No es lugar ni momento para andar haciendo exhibicionismos, ¡5 puntos menos para Slytherin!,-dijo con voz autoritaria-.

Hermione rió sonoramente, y Mc Gonagall la miró con mirada severa, como solía hacer cuando algo no estaba como le gustaba.

-Buenos días profesora.

-Buenos días, alumna,-dijo con gesto duro-. Espero que esté estudiando todo lo que le corresponde para no repetir el error del otro día, ¿verdad?,-dijo a la vez que le guiñó un ojo-.

Hermione se quedó noqueada. Sí. Aquella misma mañana a las siete y media Mc Gonagall le había guiñado un ojo. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo en Hogwarts?

_-Cariño, ya sabes lo que hablamos el otro día. Parece ser que hay alguien entrando en mentes ajenas. ¿Sabes lo que tienes que hacer?,-volvió a repetir la voz-._

-Súbase los pantalones señor Malfoy.

-Sí, profesora. Al fin y al cabo es lo que debo hacer, ¿no?,-y una sonrisa de superioridad se formó en sus labios mientras se subía los pantalones-.

FIN DEL CHAP. REVIEWS!!!!


	7. VACACIONES DE NAVIDAD ADELANTADAS

_He decidido continuar el fic, ya que apenas le quedan capítulos, y sería una lástima dejarlo incompleto, ¿no os parece?_

_El último Black también lo renovaré, pero dadme tiempo, de uno en uno. Primero acabaré este, y luego me dedicaré al otro. XDDD_

_Tachán!!_

VACACIONES DE NAVIDAD ADELANTADAS

Hermione se fue a dar un paseo por los terrenos de Hogwarts, recapacitando y pensando sobre quién podría ser el posible futuro asesino de uno de sus mejores amigos.

Tomó aire y suspiró sonoramente. Por muchas vueltas que le daba, no conseguía hallar una respuesta.

_-Tendré que hablar con Dumbledore,-se dijo la castaña para sí-._

-Hola Granger,-le dijo una voz conocida a sus espaldas-.

-¡Malfoy!, me has asustado,-dijo con cara de asco-. ¿Por qué no me olvidas y te pierdes?

-Porque tengo algo que hacer,-le confesó el rubio en un susurro-. Tienes que ver algo Granger, no te imaginas lo que he descubierto…, y no sabía a quien contárselo,-le dijo con tono de complicidad-.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-He encontrado…, ven,-dijo tirando de su brazo y arrastrándola hacia el bosque prohibido-.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Unos minutos antes de que eso pasara, Pansy Parkinson sonreía enormemente.

-Lo conseguiré…, me voy a tirar a ese bomboncito suizo. Puede que no sea lo que tenía planeado…, pero menos da una piedra,-dijo mientras sacaba algo de su túnica-. Aquí está, me ha costado tanto conseguirlo, pero al final, es mío. Muajajajajajajajajajaja,-rió como una auténtica psicópata-. Di hola a tu nueva amante, Malfoy.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Hermione apareció por la puerta del gran comedor, (por segunda vez, si, no es que me esté equivocando), y se sentó junto a Harry.

-Hola Potter,-dijo con voz amigable-. ¿Cómo va eso?

-¿Po…, Potter, me has llamado Potter?

-Si bueno, qué más da? Potter, Harry…, al fin y al cabo es lo mismo.

La castaña echó una mirada fugaz a la mesa de Slytherin.

-Cuernos, ¡ya no está!,-dijo con voz quejosa-.

-¿Quién no está dónde?

-Nadie, cosas mías. Hasta luego terroncito,-le dijo a Ron, a la vez que le pellizco el culo-.

Harry y Ron se miraron desconcertados, ¿qué diantre le pasaba a SU Hermione?

Así que Hermione salió de nuevo a los terrenos de Hogwarts, dispuesta a encontrar a quien estaba buscando. Tenía un asunto pendiente y no iba a descansar hasta haberlo conseguido.

-¡Señorita Granger¡,-dijo la profesora Mc Gonagall-. Me sorprende verla por aquí…, ¿acaso no tiene cosas que hacer, sitios y citas a las que acudir, temarios que estudiar?

-Si profesora, yo sólo…

-Pues ve…, ¿a qué estás esperando?

Hermione sonrió nerviosamente, y volvió a internase en el Colegio, pues la profesora Mc Gonagall le ponía los pelos de punta. Miró por una ventana, y no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos.

-Mmmmm, interesante,-dijo mientras sonreía malévolamente-.

Simplemente esperó hasta que la persona en cuestión entró en el Colegio.

-Malfoy…, justamente estaba esperándote.

-¡Aahhh!,-gritó demasiado femeninamente para el gusto de la Gryffindor el rubio-. ¿Granger?, ¿Qué carajo estás haciendo aquí?

-Esperarte, claro esta. Quiero hablar contigo en privado.

-¿Pero, cómo has hecho para…, si yo he…, y tu has…?

-Calla, calla, ven conmigo,-dijo mientras le arrastró hasta una zona oscura del pasillo.

-¿Pero ahora que se supone que estás hacien…?

Pero un beso de agarrate y no te menees cortó las palabras de Draco Malfoy. El chico se quedó completamente extrañado, pero tuvo una extraña sensación, como si Hermione Granger deseara poseerle por completo. La cuestión era, ¿por qué querría hacer tal cosa?

-Para,-dijo el rubio cortando el beso-. ¿Se puede saber como diantre has…?

-¿Qué pasa caramelito?,-le dijo con voz sensual-, ¿no quieres pasar un buen rato?

Draco la miró extrañamente, y decidió volver a intentar probar suerte.

-Claro, ven conmigo,-dijo volviendo a arrastrarla al exterior de los terrenos de Hogwarts-.

-Señor Malfoy,-dijo una extrañamente feliz Mc Gonagall-. ¿Haciendo migas con los compañeros de otras casas? Estupendo,-dijo sonriendo abiertamente-. Ya sabía yo que no era más que cuestión de tiempo, creo que debería contárselo al cabecilla de todos nosotros.

-¿Se refiere al director?,-dijo Hermione metiéndose en la conversación-.

-Por supuesto querida, por supuesto…,-dijo al tiempo que se giraba y entraba en el Colegio-.

-¿Seguimos a lo que vamos?,-le dijo Draco, y viendo que ella afirmó con la cabeza, prácticamente la llevó en volandas al Bosque Prohibido.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? Aquí no podemos estar…

-En seguida lo re-descubrirás Granger,-dijo al tiempo que con un sonoro "puf" desapareció y con él la castaña que iba prendida de su brazo-.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Hermione despertó en un lugar frío y oscuro. Miro en derredor y vio unos barrotes de celda.

-Genial, ese capullo estúpido me ha engañado. ¿Cómo seré tan idiota?,-se dijo a si misma en voz alta-.

-Dile a la prisionera que mantenga la boca cerrada si no quiere una buena tanda de Cruciatus.

Hermione se dio cuenta de que ella era la prisionera, y si sus captores hablaban de maldiciones imperdonables, sabía quienes eran ellos: mortífagos.

Y por lo visto, Malfoy también lo era, puesto que la había engañado para llevarla a un lugar del Colegio en el que pudiera desaparecerse. ¿Cómo había sido tan tonta para creer la mentira del rubio? Debió suponer que se trataba de una trampa, pues, ¿acaso le iba a ir a contar a ella cualquier cosa?, ¿no pretendía tener decenas de amigos en Slytherin?, ¿entonces por qué se lo iba a ir a contar a ella, fuera lo que fuera lo que supuestamente había encontrado?

-Tenemos un problema, señora,-escuchó la voz que reconoció como la de Colagusano-.

-¿Un problema?,-aquella voz femenina le era tremendamente conocida, pero no supo quién podría ser-. ¿Qué clase de problema?

-Malfoy junior ha venido con.., con otra prisionera.

-¿Otra más?, ¿se puede saber cuántas niñatas de Hogwarts se dedican a ir leyendo mentes por ahí?

-El problema no es que sea otra, si no que es…, es la misma,-oyó la voz temerosa del esmirro-.

-¿La misma, cómo que la misma? ¡¡Traédmela!!,-gritó autoritariamente la voz-.

Pasó un pequeño rato en que Hermione no oyó ni vio nada, pero entonces:

-Draco, querido. ¿Se puede saber que clase de broma de mal gusto es esta?

-Yo…, yo…, no se que pasó, pensé que se habría escapado, porque la volví a ver otra vez, aunque parecía que no recordara nada. Y cómo tú me dijiste que la habías visto, pues yo…

-Si, la vi, tienes toda la razón del mundo, la cuestión ahora es que aquí hay una que no es de verdad. Alguna de las dos miente, la cuestión es ¿cuál?

Y Hermione se quedó completamente impactada cuando en la misma celda en la que estaba ella, entró una chica completamente igual a si misma.

-¿Quién eres tú?,-dijo la Hermione número 1 con temor-.

-Genial, encima de que no consigo un polvo con ese cabeza hueca, va y me encierra en un apestosa mazmorra con una sangre sucia como tú,-dijo la Hermione número 2 con desdén y asco-.

-¿Qué cabeza hue…?

-Pues Malfoy, por supuesto. Creí que haciéndome pasar por Zabinni te sonsacaría información, pero veo que ni por esas…

Entonces Hermione lo recordó:

_Flash back:_

_-Granger,-dijo una voz que odiaba casi tanto como la de Malfoy-._

_-Zabinni…,-contestó la chica mirándole con instintos asesinos-. Si vienes a darme la lata puedes irte por donde viniste No tengo tiempo para sandeces._

_-Que va. Yo vengo a hablar contigo de mi amigo._

_-¿Te refieres a Malfoy?_

_-Si. Dime. ¿Son ciertos los rumores que corren por el castillo?,-dijo sentándose de una manera demasiado femenina para el gusto de la Gryffindor-._

_Hermione se limitó a mirarle con sospecha._

_-¿Y bien…?,-dijo moviendo la mano femeninamente-. Te escucho, querida._

_-¿De qué rumores estás hablando, Zabinni?_

_-Pues de los que dicen que Draco y tú…_

_-¿No sería más lógico que se lo preguntaras a tu mejor amigo?,-dijo la chica, comenzando a pensar que todo aquello era muy raro-._

_-Ya lo hice, pero quiero saber cuál es tu parte de la historia. Ya sabes como es Draco, siempre diciendo que se acostó con esta o con aquella para así poder…, subir su popularidad,-añadió _con_ una sonrisa falsa en sus labios-._

_Hermione sentía que ardía por dentro, ¿cómo se le había ocurrido a aquella rata de alcantarilla decir por ahí que ellos dos se habían acostado?_

_Estaba muy concentrada en sus pensamientos, así que se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Pansy Parkinson._

_-Ya está, otra rata inmunda que me sigue…,-dijo largándose sin más explicaciones-._

_-Lo tomaré como un sí…,-dijo Zabinni mientras cruzaba sus piernas y sacaba una lima, comenzando a usarla con fiereza en sus uñas-. Maldita sangre-sucia…(Aunque esta última parte, ella no la escuchó)._

_Fin del flash-back._

-¿Entonces eras tú quién…? ¡Eres Pansy Parkinson!

-Qué lista…

-¿Qué has dicho?,-dijo la voz de Draco Malfoy, acercándose a los barrotes de la celda-. ¿Qué es lo que has dicho?

-Me has pillado, lo reconozco,-dijo una de las dos Hermiones-, no soy Granger, tramé todo esto para poder acostarme contigo porque pensé que estabais liados, eso es todo lo que se de esta historia. Vamos Draquín-dijo poniendo un pucherito-, ¿acaso no me reconoces, aunque venga en un envoltorio tan cutre?, soy yo, soy tu Pansy Parkinson…

-Eh, un momento, de eso nada, ¡yo soy Pansy Parkinson!,-dijo la otra Hermione fuera de si-. No intentes cargarme tu muerto, bonita…

-Oh, mierda…, ¿ahora cómo sabré cuál es la auténtica Granger? Si se enteran de esto estaré muerto…

-Malfoy, ¿has traído a una Parkinson cómo prisionera? En que cabeza cabe pedazo de idiota mental. Suéltala inmediatamente,-dijo una voz que la auténtica Hermione no consiguió reconocer-.

-¿Y cómo sabré cuál de las dos es la auténtica Parkinson?

-¿Y yo que sé, acaso me has visto cara de adivina? Tú has creado el problema, y sólo tú podrás resolverlo.

-Bien, traedme a…, a esa,-dijo señalando a una de las dos Hermiones. La chica en sí, sólo consiguió sonreír lujuriosamente-.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-Bien, dime quién eres,-decía Draco bastante nervioso a una Hermione que parecía demasiado cómoda para su gusto-.

-Oh, Draquín,-dijo sonriéndole con picardía-. Hazme un favor y cállate por una vez en la vida, vamos, bésame…,-dijo a la vez que se abalanzó sobre el rubio de una forma demasiado salvaje y pasional para el gusto del rubiales-.

-¿Pero qué diantre crees que…?,-pero un beso por parte de Hermione le interrumpió su verborrea inacabable e infinita-. ¿Qué es lo que…?

Pero Hermione, esta Hermione, parecía muy entretenida en descubrir nuevas partes del rubio que nunca antes había tocado.

-Hazme sentir una mujer Draquito,-dijo a la vez que se tumbó en el sofá con los brazos abiertos, dispuesta a acoger al rubio en un abrazo muy especial-.

-Pero yo…, es que…

-Tú ven aquí conmigo, poséeme como nunca has poseído a ninguna mujer en tu vida.

-No me hace falta ver nada más, eres Pansy Parkinson,-escupió el rubio con odio-. Hermione Granger jamás se rebajaría de esa manera, ¿entiendes?, jamás.

Y una mirada de extrañeza y pena se formó en el rostro de esta Hermione.

-¡Scott!, suéltala en Hogwarts, y asegúrate de que entienda que no puede decirle nada a nadie, o su padre se cabreará enormemente con ella.

-Un momento,-se oyó la voz de una mujer en la estancia-. Debemos estar del todo seguros, Draco, así que…, ¡Veritaserum!,-gritó saliendo de su escondite-. Ahora comprobaremos la versión de esta supuesta Parkinson…

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-Bien, bien, por lo visto no era necesaria la poción. Bueno reflejos, si señor, se nota que los has heredado de tu padre, Draco.

-Gracias…,-dijo el rubio sonrojándose visiblemente-, pero creo que deberíamos tener una explicación para que la auténtica Granger esté tanto tiempo fuera.

-Lo se, lo se. Tan impaciente como tu tía, ¿verdad?,-dijo la mujer guiñándole un ojo-. No te preocupes, lo tengo todo planeado…,-y una maquiavélica sonrisa se formo en el rostro de la mujer en cuestión-.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Una aterrorizada Pansy Parkinson apareció no muy tarde en los terrenos de Hogwarts, el efecto de la poción multijugos ya se había pasado, (gracias a un hechizo que un mortífago le lanzó para acelerar el proceso), y todo el maquillaje estaba emborronado en su cara. Se veían chorretones de color negro que corrían por sus mejillas.

Sabía que si su padre se enteraba de aquello, no le gustaría lo más mínimo, así que se borró al rubio de su mente, y decidió borrar también aquello que ya sabía. Miró al cielo con ojos aún llorosos. La nieve comenzó a caer sobre ella. Las Navidades se acercaban, y aquel sólo era un signo más de que pronto tendría que volver a su casa.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Harry se levantó con prisas para ver la lechuza que acababa de llegar.

_Queridos Harry y Ron:_

_Siento haberme ido sin deciros nada, pero mi abuela se ha roto una cadera y mi madre me ha hecho venir a verla, puesto que soy su favorita, y le gustaría que le hiciera unos mimitos._

_Espero que no os importe que no me haya despedido, pero viendo que sólo queda una semana de clase, he decidido quedarme con mi abuela. Ya nos veremos después de las vacaciones. Os mantendré informados de todo cuanto ocurra, aunque no creo que pase nada interesante._

_Harry, mantenme al corriente de todo cuanto ocurra, yo creo que la cuestión de las voces puede ser un efecto secundario de aquel monstruo. Puede que produjera alucinaciones, o que se yo, porque no he conseguido localizar al dueño de la voz. Siempre he seguido al grupo de personas, y nunca he encontrado a nadie sospechoso._

_Vuestra amiga que os quiere:_

_Hermione Jane Granger_

Harry y Ron pensaron que era raro que Hermione desapareciera de aquella manera, pero también sabían que para ella la familia era importante, así que decidieron no tenerlo más en cuenta, y salir a jugar un poco a Quidditch.

O-O-O-O-O

En aquellos mismos momentos, un anciano de pelo blanco como la nieve y ojos azules brillantes, abría una carta que contenía la misma información recibida por Harry y Ron, pero con algún cambio, y mucho más formal, por supuesto.

-Jóvenes, ¿cuándo aprenderán a pedir permisos para estas cosas?,-y sonrió abiertamente, pensando en que por una de sus mejores alumnas, podría hacer una excepción-.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-Todo marcha, Colagusano, todo marcha. ¿Las cartas han sido enviadas?

-Si señora.

-Perfecto, haz entrar a Draco.

Colagusano salió por la puerta y apenas tardó en volver con el rubio pisándole los talones. El chico tenía semblante preocupado, y unas marcadas ojeras enmarcaban su rostro.

-Draco, Draco, siempre tan preocupado por los problemas de otros. Todo se ha solucionado, no te preocupes. Te conozco desde que naciste, y creo que tenemos suficiente confianza como para que te fíes de mi. Las cartas han sido enviadas, y si mi sexto sentido no me falla, todo irá bien. Ahora queda la segunda parte del plan para neutralizar a esa chica…

-¿Qué segunda parte?,-dijo el rubio tragando saliva-.

-Antes de nada, tomate esta poción, es revitalizante, y te quitará esas ojeras y esa cara de cansancio que portas. ¡Eres un Malfoy, por el amor de Dios, y también un Black!, no puedes ir así por la vida… Bien,-continuó la voz de la mujer-, ahora la segunda parte es la más sencilla. Tú también te ausentarás durante un tiempo del colegio, ¿de acuerdo? Lo hablaré con tus padres, y no creo que tengan problema, al fin y al cabo, es como si fueran mi propia familia,-y rió abiertamente-.

-¿Y por qué he de ausentarme?

-Bueno, alguien tendrá que encargarse de que esa muchacha no nos traiga más problemas, ¿no crees?

-¿Te refieres a…?

-Exactamente, Draco, ella será tu propia prisionera particular. Estarás las 24 horas del día junto a Hermione Granger, y te encargarás de que esté completamente a gusto. Al fin y al cabo, ha de volver después de las vacaciones como si no hubiera ocurrido absolutamente nada. ¿Comprendes? Os hospedareis en mi pisito de Londres.

-¿En mitad de Londres?,-dijo el joven, escandalizado-.

-Por supuesto, no hay mejor sitio para esconderse, que el más insospechado, ¿no te parece?

O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Hermione estaba aterrorizada. No sabía que estaba ocurriendo exactamente, pero tenía una ligera idea, y no le gustaba para nada. Miró los barrotes con aprensión. No le gustaba aquella situación, y mucho menos le gustaba no poder reconocer la voz de aquella mujer, cuando le era tan conocida…, sabía que la había escuchado en algún sitio, pero no sabría decir dónde ni cuando.

De repente escuchó pasos, el sonido de una llave deslizándose en la cerradura, y la puerta de los barrotes que se abría.

-Supongo que habrás intentado aparecerte, Granger,-le dijo Malfoy mirándola con curiosidad. La chica afirmó levemente-. Y habrás comprobado que eso es imposible. Bien, así están las cosas. Tú has escrito un par de cartas muy convincentes, y gracias a tu colaboración te has ganado una semana completa en "Villa Malfoy".

-¿Qué quieres decir exactamente?,-dijo la castaña con temor y desconfianza-.

-Vas a pasar la mejor semana de tu vida, una semana en la que no dejarás de ver mi cara en prácticamente ningún momento…,-dijo con claro tono irónico-. ¡Oh vamos esto es una locura!,-gritó de repente-. Todos sabemos que no la soporto, acabaré matándola antes de que ella intente escapar.

-Unnitum performance!,-sonó una voz de repente, de entre las sombras-. Perfecto. Este hechizo hace que mientras uno de los dos permanezca en el piso, al otro le sea imposible salir.

-¿Y qué pasará si tengo que salir del piso para…?,-empezó a decir Draco-.

-Oh, no tendrás que salir para nada, créeme,-y una sonrisa se adivinó en la oscuridad-. Ahora tocad esto queridos, tocadlo…,-y les pasó una llave a la vez que Draco salió de la mazmorra y llevó en volandas detrás de si-.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Todo le dio mil y una vueltas a Hermione, hasta que apareció en un piso muy colorido, con mucha luz, realmente cómodo y aparentemente caro.

-Bienvenida a tus vacaciones adelantadas Granger…,-y un sonido de puerta cerrándose le hizo darse cuenta de que Draco acababa de dar dos vueltas de llave a la puerta-. Ponte cómoda…,-y una malévola sonrisa se formó en el rostro del joven Malfoy-.

FIN DEL CHAP!!!

REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. En Villa Malfoy

EN VILLA MALFOY

_Todo le dio mil y una vueltas a Hermione, hasta que apareció en un piso muy colorido, con mucha luz, realmente cómodo y aparentemente caro._

_-Bienvenida a tus vacaciones adelantadas Granger…,-y un sonido de puerta cerrándose le hizo darse cuenta de que Draco acababa de dar dos vueltas de llave a la puerta-. Ponte cómoda…,-y una malévola sonrisa se formó en el rostro del joven Malfoy-._

Hermione le miró con cara de odio, mientras continuó de pie frente a la puerta.

-No seas ridícula Granger, aunque lo intentes no podrás…,-pero antes de que acabara de decirlo Hermione ya le había dado dos vueltas a la llave en dirección contraria a como lo había hecho el Malfoy, abierto la puerta, e intentado cruzar su marco-.

Una enorme fuerza tiró de ella desde su estómago, lanzándola hacia atrás varios metros. Mientras la chica estaba aún "volando" por el piso, la puerta se volvió a cerrar y a dar dos vueltas de llave (como por arte de magia xDD). Hermione aterrizó encima de Draco, con muy poca delicadeza.

-¡¡Quita de encima!!,-gritó un poco contento Draco-. No me toques Granger.

La chica le miró con odio, y se levantó con rapidez.

-Miro el lado positivo. Al menos he caído sobre un montón de basura que ha amortiguado mi caída.

-No era basura era…, ohh,-susurró Draco por lo bajo-. Muérete Granger. ¿Tengo que recordarte quien es tu carcelero? Si quiero estás toda la semana sin comer ni beber nada, así que no juegues con fuego,-dijo levantando sensualmente su ceja izquierda-.

-No serías capaz…,-dijo Hermione con voz ligeramente asustada-.

-Pruébame, tú pruébame Granger,-el chico introdujo su mano en la túnica y…-, ¿pero que diablos…?

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-¿Cómo crees que estará Hermione, Harry?,-preguntaba por enésima vez un sonrojado Ron (debido al deporte realizado).

-Como ya te he dicho hace dos minutos, no tengo ni idea…,-dijo conservando sorprendentemente la calma-.

-Ronald Weasley. ¿Se puede saber a qué hora habías quedado conmigo?,-dijo una voz femenina a sus espaldas-.

-¿Ein?,-fue todo lo que atinó a decir el pelirrojo-. Ohh…-añadió algo más in-entendible y luego puso cara de idiota-.

-Ron, cuidado… es Aragog…

-¡¡¡Socorro!!! ¿dónde, dónde?

-Jajajajajaja. Siempre pica…

Ron se giró con ganas de matar a la bromista.

-Ginny…

-Prometiste explicarme los ejercicios de pociones.

-¿Quién, este?,-dijo Harry con tono despectivo-. Jajajaja. ¿Qué quieres sacar un -1?

-Ja ja…, que gracioso Harry,-dijo con claro tono irónico-.

-Vamos Gin, yo te lo enseñaré,-dijo Harry rodeando a la pequeña de los Weasley con su brazo izquierdo, y dándole la espalda a su amigo-.

-¡¡Te recuerdo que son pociones, no anatomía, Harry!!,-gritó Ron con fuerza mientras les vio girar la esquina-.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Mientras la noche caía en Hogwarts, y una asiática con uniforme de origen Ravenclaw corría por los terrenos, haciendo círculos. De repente comenzó a llover, pero pareció animarla más, porque comenzó a saltar repetidamente. Brincaba de arriba abajo incesantemente.

La lluvia se hizo ahora mucho más fuerte, (parecía una ducha), y los rayos comenzaron a caer cerca de la morena. Pero parecía no darse cuenta, incluso le gustó verlo tan cerca, y corrió al lugar donde había ocurrido.

-Que bonitoo, ¿verdad Cho? Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

¡PLOP!

Esa interminable i no es que se me haya ido el dedo en la tecla, ni que Cho estuviera realmente animada (que por otro lado, lo estaba), si no que un rayo dio de pleno en la morena, haciendo diana en su cabeza, últimamente, desequilibrada. El PLOP simplemente es una onomatopeya de su caída al suelo.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Malfoy, se que me arrepentiré por preguntarte esto, pero ¿por qué diablos gritas?

-Mi varita…, ¡no está!,-dijo sacando una nota de su túnica-.

_He visto a esa Granger en acción y es realmente buena. Tiene buena cabeza, y como no se si es igual sustrayendo objetos ajenos, he creído conveniente "tomarte prestada" la varita durante esta semana. Porque no queremos que nada falle, ¿verdad?_

_Atentamente:_

_Ghotik Lolita._

-¿Ghotik Lolita?, ¿quién diablos es Ghotik Lolita?

-¿No te han enseñado a no mirar cosas ajenas?

-Si. Pero dile a Lolita que no me han enseñado a sustraer cosas ajenas, así que no hay drama. Un momento…,-se quedó pensando la Gryffindor-. ¿Tú sabes cocinar sin varita, Malfoy?

-¿Eh?,-dijo con cara de ¿pero de que coño me estás hablando? el rubio-.

-Creo que ya sabemos quien va a morir de inanición…,-dijo la castaña tirándose sobre el sofá muerta de la risa-.

O-O-O-O-O-O

Draco volvió con cara de preocupación de la cocina.

-No lo entiendo.

-¿Qué no entiendes?,-dijo Hermione aún riéndose-.

-El elfo doméstico no está…, ¿por qué no…?

-Oh, encontré esto escrito en el reverso de la nota que se te cayó al suelo…,-dijo leyendo en voz alta-. No hay ningún elfo doméstico ya que hoy en día no te puedes fiar de esas criaturas tan molestas. Buscaros la vida: Ghotik Lolita.

-¿Qué me busque la vida?

-Jajajajajajaja.

-Deja ya de reírte o desearás no haber nacido…

Pero Hermione no podía controlar su risa.

-Ahora verás…,-dijo el rubio tirándose sobre la castaña con mirada de salvaje-.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh, siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm, siiiiiiiiii, siiiiiii, siiiiiiiii, siiiiiiiiiii,-se oía gritar a Hermione de placer por todo el piso-.

-Grita más bajo, o vendrán los vecinos…,-decía Draco con cara de preocupación-.

-¿Qué más sabes hacer?...

-Poca cosa más, pero ¿es o no es de la mejor calidad?..., ¡toma, toma!

-Ooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…, tengo un orgasmoooooooooooo…..

Draco rió, divertido.

-…., en mi boca…, prométeme que me enseñarás a hacer estas tortitas con chocolate y nata…

-Te las volveré a hacer si tú cocinas algo diferente…

-Mmmmm, todo se puede hablar mon cherie,-dijo Hermione volviéndose a llevar otro trozo de tortita con chocolate y nata a la boca-.

Parecía que la calma y la paz habían llegado al pequeño pisito de "Ghotik Lolita", pero las tortitas se acabaron pronto, y la calma y la paz también.

-Oh, vamos…, ¡llevamos 5 minutos viendo Gran Hermano!, y te aseguro que es una bazofia…, cámbialo…,-pedía Hermione, o más bien, exigía-.

-¿Para qué, para ver una cutre peli de muggles? Prefiero ver como se mueven estos seres en un ambiente vigilado…, la verdad es que la comunidad mágica se marcó un puntazo vigilándoles de esa manera.

-¿Pero que…?

-¿No lo sabías, verdad?,-dijo riendo por lo bajo-. Inculta…,-dijo entre susurros-.

-Te he oído…,-dijo Hermione lanzándole un cojín con furia-.

-Mala puntería… No serías buena bateadora, pero ahora que lo pienso…, primero deberías aprender a montar en escoba.

-Yo se montar en escoba, lo que pasa es que prefiero aparecerme, es más seguro…,-dijo no muy convincentemente Hermione-.

-Jajajajaja. Eres incapaz de decir que haces algo mal, ¿verdad?

-Eso no es cierto…,-dijo la castaña a la vez que sonreía triunfante. Acababa de robarle el mando de la tele-. Shakespeare in love…,-dijo sonriendo-.

-Quita eso ahora mismo

-No

-Si

-No

-Te cogeré el mando

-Atrévete,-dijo Hermione metiéndoselo en el sujetador, (era una tele de última generación y el mando de pequeño tamaño, digamos…, la palma de una mano sin dedos, redondo).

-¿Acaso crees que no lo cogeré?

Y mientras Draco se levantó corriendo, Hermione le intentó evitar huyendo de él.

O-O-O-O-O-O

Minutos después...

-Cuando te calmes, te desato.

-Mmmmhhmmm

-¿Perdona, has dicho algo?

-Mmmmhhhmmm

-Ay lo siento, es que no te entiendo. Es cierto, tienes algo tapándote la boca!! Jajajaja,-rió como un loco-. Tómatelo como unas mini-vacaciones.

-Mmmhhmmm.

-Que bien le haces a la humanidad, así, calladita…

-Mmmmhhmmmm

Hermione estaba atada a la mesa del salón. Imaginaos una mesa de cristal. Con las patas de plata, y un cristal también en la parte de abajo. Entre cristal y cristal estaba la cuerda, por lo que Hermione no podía moverse. Los pies también los tenía atados, así que se resignó, y decidió dormir un rato.

Mientras Draco se dedicó a ver la tele. Cuando se cansó pasó a leer un libro que había por una estantería, pero pronto volvió a cansarse.

Así que decidió observar a su prisionera.

-La verdad es que de dormida pareces hasta buena,-dijo en voz baja-.

La miró detenidamente: el pelo con los años se había domesticado, y unos bonitos bucles brillantes caían por su rostro. La boca era pequeña y carnosa, color rojo intenso. Su nariz pequeña y respingona. Sus ojos, en aquel momento cerrados eran de color café, y era capaz de transmitir todo lo que sentía por la mirada.

Draco se sorprendió a si mismo pensando que no era nada fea, incluso se podría decir que era guapa. La miró detenidamente, y, de repente, la chica se puso de pie, parecía que había logrado desatarse, pero en vez de atacarle o huir de él, se abalanzó sobre él para romperle la boca de un beso…, beso al que Draco no dudó en responder.

FIN DEL CHAP!

REVIEWSS!


	9. DURMIENDO CON EL ENEMIGO

DURMIENDO CON EL ENEMIGO

_Draco se sorprendió a si mismo pensando que no era nada fea, incluso se podría decir que era guapa. La miró detenidamente, y, de repente, la chica se puso de pie, parecía que había logrado desatarse, pero en vez de atacarle o huir de él, se abalanzó sobre él para romperle la boca de un beso…, beso al que Draco no dudó en responder..._

-De repente un sonido sordo le despertó de su atontamiento…,-Hermione, que continuaba atada a la mesa, había conseguido tirar el cenicero de plata al suelo, exigiéndole su atención-.

-¿Granger?,-dijo el chico aún atontado y pensando que no era muy normal que tuviera alucinaciones-.¿Qué quieres, chiflada?

-Mmmhh!,-es todo lo que salió de su boca, ya que continuaba amordazada-.

Draco la miró con curiosidad, aún aturdido por su ensoñamiento, y le quitó la mordaza de la boca.

-Malfoy, vamos, desátame, te prometo que no hago nada. En serio…,-dijo poniendo ojitos de cordero degollado-.

El rubio se le quedó mirando con detenimiento, y decidió que sería todo mucho más fácil si la castaña se alejaba de él y le dejaba solo con sus pensamientos. Así que alargó la mano y la soltó de sus ataduras.

La castaña le miró con cierto rencor, y se fue a la cocina a hacerse un zumo de naranja. Cuando estaba exprimido, y se lo tomó, pensó que un baño la relajaría enormemente…, así que volvió sobre sus pasos. Draco no estaba a la vista.

-Probablemente se haya ido a echar una siesta…,-se dijo para si misma a la vez que giraba el pomo de la puerta-.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-La hemos encontrado tirada en los terrenos de Hogwarts, director,-decía un Blaisse Zabinni realmente asustado-.

-¿Usted y quién más?

-Ý yo, director,-dijo Pansy Parkinson saliendo de detrás del moreno-.

-Interesante…, gracias por su ayuda alumnos. Ahora iré a verla a la enfermería…

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Hermione giró el pomo de la puerta sin prestar demasiada atención al interior. El baño era realmente grande, y la bañera no se veía desde la puerta. Así que fue liberándose de la ropa a medida que caminaba hacia la gran tina..., cosa que lamentó al estar frente a un Draco Malfoy con cara de felicidad metido en la bañera.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!,-gritaron los dos al tiempo-.

-¿Por qué gritas tú?,-dijo Hermione buscando la toalla más próxima, y cogió la del chico-. Soy yo a la que has visto desnuda...,-dijo poniéndose roja-. Y ahora que me fijo..., gritas igual que una chica...

-Que graciosa Granger,-dijo Malfoy sin poder quitarle ojo de encima-. ¿Te importaría darme mi toalla?,-dijo sacando su mano de la espumosa agua y acercándola a Hermione-.

-Ni loca. Ya me has visto desnuda una vez, no permitiré que vuelvas a hacerlo. Es más..., creo que me iré con tu ropa y las dos toallas...,-dijo al tiempo que empezó a recoger la ropa de Malfoy del suelo-.

-No serás capaz,-dijo el rubio mirándola con odio-. ¿Te recuerdo como estabas hacía unos minutos?,-dijo el chico mirándola detenidamente-.

-¿Dormida?,-dijo la castaña haciéndose la inocente-.

-Atada,-le corrigió el Malfoy con rapidez y un toque malévolo en la voz-. No juegues con fuego...

-Y fuego se quedó sin amigos...,-dijo la chica al tiempo que se iba acercándo a la puerta-.

-No serás capaz...

-Hay que ver que poco me conoces...,-dijo la chica al tiempo que empezó a reirse a mandíbula abierta-.

Draco no lo dudó ni dos segundos, se puso en pie, tapándose de mala manera como pudo, acercándose a la castaña con lentitud...

Hermione no pudo evitar desviar la mirada hacia ese punto en el que todos estais pensando.

-¿Qué pasa Granger, estás tan necesitada que tienes que venir a ver desnudos gratuitos al baño de...?,-pero se calló al ver que había estado a punto de desvelar el nombre de la misteriosa Ghotik Lolita-.

-¿De quién Malfoy?

-De la persona gracias a la cual tienes que estar aquí una semana conmigo...Hay joderse..., una semana con una sangre sucia como tú-dijo al tiempo que Hermione le lanzó la toalla con furia-.

-Muérete Malfoy..., serías más útil. Al menos tendrías un lindo cadáver,-le gritó al tiempo que le lanzó el resto de su ropa a la cara. Como consecuencia el rubio levantó ambas manos para coger la ropa, y su amigo quedó al descubierto, pero esta vez Hermione le sostuvo la mirada con odio, y se fue del baño dando un gran portazo-.

O-O-O-O-O-O

Harry se despertó aquella mañana con la cicatriz ardiéndole. Creyó que la cabeza se le partiría en dos y moriría como una vulgar rata de alcantarilla: solo y sin que nadie se preocupara por él.

Recordaba el sueño perfectamente:

_Veía a una mujer a lo lejos, su silueta, pero no podía ver su cara, y reía malévolamente, mientras se postraba a los pies de Voldemort y le decía que todo estaba según lo planeado. El largo cabello impedía que viera su rostro, aunque había avanzado y estaba a tan solo unos pasos de la mujer misteriosa._

_-Me gusta que las cosas marchen según el plan. Eres toda perversidad, Ghotik lolita...,-decía Voldemort mientras reía malévolamente-. Me encanta tu apodo. Me gusta tanto que soy incapaz de llamarte por tu auténtico nombre. Ni siquiera por tu apellido,-decía con su aguda voz después de unos segundos de reflexión. En aquel momento Harry llegó a odiar a Voldemort aún más-._

_-Oh, maestro. Es un placer hacer lo que me ordenas. Soy toda tuya, maestro. Puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras, ya que mi vida te pertenece..._

_-¿Le pertenece?,-sonaba la voz de Petter Petigrew desde debajo de una mesa, pues estaba allí escondido-._

_-Si, así lo estipulamos en el contrato¿verdad querida?,-decía Voldemort sacando un contrato de unas 2000 páginas de grosor-. Lo dice aquí, en la página 1700, en el pie de página..._

_-Si..., a letra casi ilegible...,-decía la extraña con algo de rencor en la voz y por lo bajini-._

_-Yo no firmé ningún contrato,-se quejaba Peter desde debajo de la mesa, y su voz sonaba lastimera-._

_-Lo se. Pero eres tan cobardica que no huirías de aquí aunque tuvieras oportunidad,-decía Voldemort-. Estoy contento Lolita, muy contento,-y una carcajada fría como el acero despertó a Harry de su extraño sueño-._

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Mientras, en la sala común de Ravenclaw, una chica asiática entró a todo correr.

-¡Marieta, Marieta!,-la llamó a voz en grito-. ¡Estoy curada, estoy curada!

Su amiga se levantó con rapidez, contenta de volver a oír a su amiga diciendo algo coherente.

-¿En serio¿y cómo ha sido?

-¿Cómo ha sido el qué?,-preguntó Cho Chang con cara extrañada-.

-Pues tu recuperación...,-dijo Marieta con voz soñadora-.

-¿De qué carajo me estás hablando Marieta?, yo siempre he estado PERFECTA,-dijo al tiempo que giró con rapidez y le dio un "bofetón" con su largo y brillante pelo a su amiga-.

-¿Pero que diantre...?,-dijo la castaña mirando como la chica oriental subía hacia su cuarto mientras la miraba por encima del hombro y susurraba palabras sueltas como "loca", "desquiciada" o "mentalmente inestable"-.

Entonces una sonrisa se formó en el desencajado rostro de Marieta. Si su amiga la insultaba de aquel modo, sin duda había vuelto a la normalidad, pues desde que había tenido aquel "fatal accidente", cada vez que la veía huía y la miraba con miedo mientras le preguntaba a voz en grito por qué no dejaba de acosarla sexualmente.

O-O-O-O-O-O

Hermione estaba sentada en el sofá, pensando tranquilamente en sus cosas cuando se dio cuenta de un detalle. Hacía tiempo que no podía entrar en mentes ajenas¿acaso habría perdido su don?, se preguntó al tiempo que Malfoy se sentó a su lado, bruscamente.

-Granger,-dijo sin siquiera mirarla a la cara-.

-Malfoy,-contestó la castaña con algo de orgullo herido y resentimiento guardado-.

-¿Qué ves?,-dijo el chico mirando con interés el televisor-.

-No lo se,-le contestó la chica contestando con sinceridad-. No estaba mirando la tele, estaba pensando en lo idiota que puede ser una persona cuando se lo propone..., e incluso cuando no se lo propone¿será que nacen así o cómo funcionará la cosa?,-dijo tirándole una indirecta bastante directa al rubio-.

-No lo se. Siempre puedes preguntárselo a Goyle...,-dijo mirando a la castaña con seriedad. Entonces los dos se miraron y estallaron en carcajadas-.

Hermione estaba muy preocupada riéndose cuando pensó en Harry, y toda su felicidad se esfumó tan rápido como había venido.

-¿Qué te pasa Granger?,-dijo el rubio suspirando con fuerza-. A parte del claro hecho de estar encerrada conmigo obligatoriamente...,-dijo como queriéndole quitar plomo al asunto-.

-Ya lo sabes. Puede que uno de mis mejores amigos esté a punto de morir. Y no puedo hacer nada por evitarlo,-dijo mientras sus ojos se llenaron involuntariamente de lágrimas-. Aunque tampoco se para que te lo cuento,-dijo cuando una ira se empezó a adueñar de ella-. Al fin y al cabo tú eres tan responsable de lo que le pueda pasar a Harry como la dueña de este piso.

Draco no dijo nada, sólo la miro con tristeza, pero la voz del chico le llegó tan clara como si estuviera hablando. Cuando lo oyó se dio cuenta de que, nuevamente, no era la voz del rubio, sino la de su padre:

_-Eres tan responsable de la muerte de Rhonda como yo, Draco. Y piensa que no es malo, es bueno,-la voz de su padre sonaba llena de felicidad-. El señor Tenebroso nos estará muy agradecido por haber terminado con esa pobre sangresucia entrometida. ¿Te imaginas lo que habría podido ocurrir si hubiera ido a Dumbledore con todo nuestro plan maestro? Sirius Black ahora seguiría con vida, y es cierto que yo estuve en Azkaban una buena temporada..., pero Él me ha sacado, y todo ha merecido la pena. Ella sólo era un obstáculo más en el camino... y gracias a su muerte mi fallo garrafal de no matar a Potter no ha sido tan garrafal._

_-Si padre,-contestaba Draco con un tono de voz sin un ápice de sentimiento, como si de un robot se tratara-._

_-Yo se que ella intentó confundirte con sus armas femeninas. Al fin y al cabo era muy guapa,-dijo el señor Malfoy remarcando el "era" con fuerza-. Con su pelo negro y sus ojos grises…, me recordaba a alguien,-dijo riendo cruelmente-._

_-Si padre,-el tono del chico seguía sonando igual. Estático-._

_-Y estoy seguro que mis Crucio te han enseñado por qué merece la pena jugarse la vida y por qué no. Un calentón adolescente..., eso era todo¿no, hijo mío? Eso no merece tu vida¿verdad?_

_-No padre..._

Entonces Hermione volvió a escuchar al presentador de la tele, y la voz de Lucius Malfoy se esfumó de su cabeza tan pronto como había entrado.

La chica miró a Malfoy, que parecía ido. Con una pinta de tristeza y melancolía pintada en sus ojos gris plata.

Por un momento pensó en tocarle suavemente, para volverle a la realidad, pero decidió dejarlo para más tarde, pues no le apetecía volver a empezar una lucha verbal con el cretino de Malfoy, por muchas Rhondas que hubiera habido en su vida.

O-O-O-O-O-O

El día en Hogwarts avanzó rápidamente. Y cuando Harry salió de su insulsa clase de pociones, respiró profundamente.

Ya no le dolía la cicatriz, pero aún tenía un resquemor que le había acompañado todo el día allá donde fuera. Se tocó la frente, como intentando quitar ese resquemor, e intentando borrar así el extraño sueño que había tenido.

No obstante no dejaba de preguntarse una y otra vez, si sería extraño, y si habría sido realmente un sueño. ¿Acaso seguiría abierta la conexión mental con Voldemort? Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al pensar en ello, y descartó la idea al acordarse de "Ghotik lolita"...¿desde cuándo el mago más oscuro de la historia pondría motes tan ridículos a sus discípulos?

-Harry James Potter,-sonó una voz acusadora detrás del moreno-. ¿Se puede saber dónde diablos te habías metido¡Llevo esperándote tres horas!

-¿Eh?,-fue todo lo que acertó a decir el Gryffindor, mientras se giró para ver a una alocada Cho Chang con el pelo más desordenado de lo habitual-.

-No te hagas el loco. Ayer quedamos, y no has venido a la cita,-dijo la chica poniendo pucheritos y mirándole con lo que pretendía ser una vulgar y fallida copia de la mirada de reproche que siempre usaba Mc Gonagall con sus alumnos-.

-¿De qué diantre estás hablando, Cho?

-¿Qué pasa, qué ahora tienes pérdidas de memoria a corto plazo?,-dijo la oriental, haciéndose la lista-.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Hermione continuó zapeando durante un rato, y Malfoy parecía seguir como hipnotizado. No había dicho ni una palabra desde que Hermione leyera sus pensamientos, y tampoco se había movido de su posición en el sofá. De repente, Hermione se sobresaltó.

Draco acababa de tumbarse cuan largo era, y utilizaba las rodillas de la chica como almohada.

-¿Qué diantre crees que...?

-¿Te importa?,-preguntó el chico, casi con timidez-. Es que estoy cansado, pero este programa me gusta mucho,-continuó con educación-.

A Hermione le hubiera encantando decirle que por supuesto que le importaba, que ella no era un cojín a tiempo parcial, y que si estaba tan cansado se fuera a dormir, pero ni una palabra salió de su boca.

Cada vez que le miraba sólo podía acordarse de las crueles palabras del padre del chico, y de la voz estática y carente de cualquier emoción del rubio presente ante ella. ¿Acaso se habría enamorado de una sangresucia a la cual su padre terminó por arrancarle la vida sin el menor miramiento?

-Claro que no,-contestó Hermione casi con dulzura-.

Sabía que aquel tipo era un cretino. Que estaba encerrada con él, que no podía escapar, que estaba planeando el asesinato de uno de sus mejores amigos... Pero una pregunta revoloteaba por su cabeza¿acaso lo estaría haciendo por mandato de su padre? Y un escalofrío recorrió la columna vertebral de la castaña.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-No. Yo no tengo de eso, Cho...¿estás bien? Porque yo no he...

-¿Qué está diciendo este intento de copia de Cameron Diaz¿qué habías quedado con ella?,-dijo una pelirroja de cuyos ojos parecía estar a punto de salir fuego-.

-Será de Liuci Liu,-dijo Harry por lo bajini-.

-¿Perdona, pero quién eres tú y por qué te metes en lo que mi novio Harry y yo hagamos o dejemos de hacer?

-¿Tu novio dices?,-dijo la Weasley mirando a Harry con gesto interrogativo-.

-Señorita Chang, por fin la encuentro!,-sonó la voz de Popy-. Ayer se fue y no hizo caso a mis recomendaciones.

-¿Recomendaciones, que recomendaciones?,-dijo la chica entrecerrando los ojos-.

-Ya sabe. Apunte todo lo que sea importante..., y se dejó el cuaderno en la enfermería. Recuerde que ahora tiene pérdidas de memoria a corto plazo..., espero que no haya ningún síntoma más...

-¿Qué le parece la esquizofrenia?, porque está más sonada que una campana de iglesia. Dice que ha quedado con Harry y que son novios, cuando todo Hogwarts sabe que él es MI novio,-dijo la pelirroja señalando una foto del buscador de Gryffindor en ese mismo pasillo. Debajo había una plaquita en la que decía "Novio de Ginny Weasley. También conocido como Harry Potter"-.

-¿Cómo ha llegado eso ahí?,-dijo Harry mirándolo con curiosidad-.

-La gente, amor, que es muy cotilla,-dijo Ginny mientras sonreía nerviosamente, y rezó internamente para que su novio no supiera que había sido ella misma-.

-Cielos, vuelvo a tener esa sensación de que todos me ocultan cosas...

-Yo nunca te ocultaría nada, amor,-dijo Cho dándole un beso de agarrate y no te menees a Harry, y largándose del lugar con prisas-.

-Malditas pérdidas de memoria a corto plazo...¡no son razón para que abuses de MI novio!,-le gritó la pelirroja agitando el puño derecho violentamente-.

-Uy. ¿Qué tienes en el brazo, Ginny¿un tatuaje?

-¿Tatuajes, yo? Claro¡y Ron usa peluquín!,-dijo yéndose de muy mal humor del lugar-.

-Pues yo habría jurado que el otro día Ron si que llevaba...,-dijo el chico rascándose la cabeza, confundido-.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Hermione se quedó dormida viendo la tele, con Draco dormido en su regazo. Y como no estaba tumbada, terminó cayéndose hacia un lado, justo hacia el lado en el que estaba Draco durmiendo plácidamente.

El rubio se despertó en mitad de la noche, y se dio cuenta de que estaba durmiendo con uno de sus peores enemigos. ¿Qué qué hizo? Buscó una manta, abrió el sofá (que era sofá-cama), con mucho cuidado, y se acostó junto a Hermione, abrazándola como si fuera la mismísima Rhonda Black.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO!

REVIEWS!


	10. LOS GEMELOS WEASLEY ATACAN DE NUEVO

LOS GEMELOS WEASLEY ATACAN (DE NUEVO)

Hermione se movía mucho durante la noche, y aquel día no fue diferente. Un puñetazo por aquí, una patada por allá…, con la consecuencia inmediata de que Draco se despertó varias veces, pero cuando la chica le propinó un buen rodillazo en la entrepierna, y las lágrimas salieron de los ojos del rubio, este decidió que podían irse al carajo Hermione y sus movimientos nocturnos. Así que se levantó moviéndose con dificultad (pues aún le dolía bien en su punto de gravedad) y fue tambaleante hasta su cama.

No tardó ni medio minuto en caer rendido en los brazos de Morfeo.

Hermione se despertó aquella mañana relativamente tarde (o lo que ella consideraría "relativamente"), es decir, a las 10 de la mañana. Se sorprendió de que el sofá fuera sofá-cama, pero más aún de que estuviera abierto. Pensó que tal vez Malfoy no quiso despertarla aquella noche, aunque era cierto que había sentido una sensación extraña mientras dormía. Al poco tiempo de dormirse había estado soñando con alguien. No le había visto la cara, pero esa persona misteriosa la abrazaba con dulzura y cariño, y le susurraba palabras de tranquilidad, le decía que todo saldría bien, que no tenía de que preocuparse.

Agitó la cabeza para intentar disipar aquellos pensamientos.

-Los sueños, sueños son,- se dijo para sí misma en voz baja, y a continuación remoloneó durante un buen rato en la cama, que era, para que negarlo, jodidamente cómoda-.

Draco por su parte se levantó un poco antes de que Hermione se despertara, y pasó a la cocina sin que la chica se inmutara. La vio dormida, tan relajada, tan quieta, con la respiración regular y lenta, profunda…, que no hubiera creído que su lengua fuera tan afilada…, salvo por el mero hecho de que lo había vivido en carnes propias. También era cierto que él la buscaba, la insultaba y la menospreciaba, pero era parte de su juego. Le gustaba ver cómo reaccionaba la castaña. Él no estaba para nada de acuerdo con la filosofía de vida que tenía su padre, sangre-sucia por aquí y por allá.

Reconozcámoslo, Draco Malfoy era un obseso sexual, y creería que el mismo diablo expulsado del infierno era alguien que no debía odiarse si tenía una buena delantera, un buen trasero…, una buena figura a fin de cuentas y una bonita cara. Superficialidad le llaman algunos, otros ninfomanía, (a lo cual Draco siempre decía que "los hombres no pueden tener ninfomanía, eso se limita a las mujeres", y una sonrisa de triunfo aparecía seguidamente en su rostro angelical), otros simplemente lo clasificaban de "CERDO", pero él lo dejaba muy claro al hablar de las mujeres:

-Las chicas me adoran, y yo a ellas, y ellas me adoran porque yo las adoro, y yo a ellas porque me adoran a mí, nos adoramos mutuamente y eso es porque no recibimos suficiente cariño en la infancia…, así es el amor, las relaciones sexuales con el sexo opuesto a fin de cuentas…

Le daba igual que fueran rubias, que morenas, pelirrojas, castañas, ojos azules, grises, marrones, verdes, negros, pelo largo o corto, liso, rizado u ondulado, morenas de piel, blancas, de una raza o de otra, mayores que él, más jóvenes… Si eran guapas y de sexo femenino nada más importaba. Sabía que aquello pasaba desde lo de Rhonda, y le importaba un comino. Su padre le había enseñado como había que tratar a las mujeres para tenerlas en la palma de la mano, y lo había aprendido muy bien. Pero, a diferencia 

de su padre, no le importaban en absoluto sus orígenes, sangre-sucias, muggles, brujas, squibs…

Y como es lógico, para todo aquel obseso sexual, superficial sexualmente activo (muy activo), ninfómano, cerdo o necesitado sexual que se precie, llevaba mucho tiempo sin tener un buen orgasmo, y eso empezaba a hacer mella en su imaginación. Por eso se había imaginado a Hermione besándole, estaba seguro de eso.

También era cierto que Malfoy era incapaz de ser monómago, la poligamia era su vida. No sabía mantener una relación con una chica, y las chicas que más se le resistían eran las que mejores resultados en la cama le daban es decir las que más placer le daban.

Miró a Hermione con mirada inquisitoria, analizando su rostro mientras dormía. Cara de ensueño, pelo ondulado, boquita de fresa, piel delicada y suave…, una de sus piernas se adivinaba entre las sábanas, firmes y delgadas, preciosas… Y que delantera…, más de una vez había hecho un destrozo en las clases de pociones por estar mirando donde no debía.

Si nunca había intentado nada con Hermione era, simplemente, porque era la mejor amiga de Potter, y sabía que ese cabezón idiota nunca dejaba a Hermione a solas suficientemente tiempo como para que él usara sus trucos. Y qué decir de Weasley, la Comadreja pelirroja…, la perseguía siempre, a todas horas. Estaba cantado que estaba locamente enamorado de ella, pero la chica no se daba por aludida.

Sonrió maliciosamente al pensar cómo reaccionarían sus amiguitos al enterarse de que Hermione no sólo no evitó la muerte de Potter, si no que estuvo revolcándose con su peor enemigo, mientras todos intentaban ayudar al cabezón idiota…

Una macabra sonrisa de maldad se dibujó en el rostro de Malfoy, y a continuación se dirigió a la cocina.

O-O-O-O-O-O

Ginny se despertó aquella mañana muy cansada. Estaba sola en su cama (ya que no era plan de dormir con Harry cada noche), su hermano estaba allí y no le gustaba como les miraba cuando se daban un inocente beso…, no quería ni imaginarse si les oía haciendo lo que todos estáis pensando. Sería capaz de matarles a los dos sin dudarlo un instante.

Se subió la manga de su pijama y miró su brazo. Allí estaba el tatuaje que sus hermanos le había hecho pagar… Ponía claramente: "propiedad imaginaria de Harry Potter, no tocar". Ese estúpido tattoo no se borraría en una buena temporada.

-En menuda ocasión se me ocurrió jugar al póker con esos hermanos que tengo…, siempre gano, pero…, ¡Dios!, ojalá supiera adivinación, así nunca habría jugado.

Aunque sonrió abiertamente cuando pensó en Ron. Él se había quedado con la peor parte. Si su tatuaje tardaba en borrarse (digamos que unos tres meses), al menos era fácil de ocultar. Estaban en invierno y no tenía que ir por ahí en manga corta. Ron había perdido su pelo en la apuesta. Y ahora andaba por ahí con peluquín…

O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Ron se despertó sobresaltado. El peluquín le producía picor en la cabeza. Pero no quería ir por ahí sin pelo. Su pelo era su mayor tesoro. Siempre brillante, largo, con reflejos pelirrojos, suave… Y como sus hermanos eran unos enormes capullos habían decidido quitárselo.

El tatuaje de su hermana era humillante, ya que todo el mundo sabía que ella estaba colada por Harry, pero él no se daba ni cuenta (de ahí que pusiera "imaginario"), pero al menos podía ocultarlo de alguna forma.

A veces estaba en clase y no podía concentrase de todo lo que le picaba la cabeza. Y cuando se rascaba sentía tanto placer…, que a veces alguna chica que estaba cerca le había mirado con cara de repulsión, sorpresa, o incluso lujuria… El chico huía siempre de la escena del crimen, aunque alguna vez le había resultado muy difícil. Una chica cachonda puede ser muy, pero que muy convincente, sobre todo cuando usa ropa interior de encaje…,(se sorprendió pensando el hijo menor de los Weasley).

Se vistió y salió a dar un paseo por los terrenos de Hogwarts. Luego desayunaría.

Cuando se hartó de su paseo, se sentó junto a un árbol. Y otra vez empezó a sentir ese conocido picor, pero como no había nadie cerca, se rascó sin ningún pudor, llegando incluso a levantar ligeramente el peluquín.

Entonces oyó una voz que le heló la sangre, el profesor Flitwich.

-¿Problemas con el peluquín Weasley?

-¿Qué…? No, tengo…, picor en la cabeza,-dijo rojo como un tomate-.

-No me lo creo… Sabes que no es cierto. Tienes calvicie masculina incipiente –dijo señalándole con un dedo acusador-.. No sé si te habrás fijado pero yo empiezo a tener entradas -Ron le miró como si estuviera mal de la cabeza…, ¿entradas? Ese profesor estaba completamente calvo-, y he probado con todo, y aún así no he conseguido detener la furia de la madre naturaleza y tú tampoco lo conseguirás. Al final tendrás que salir del armario y aceptarte como eres…, un calvito, ¿vale? Pero, no te preocupes, todo irá bien. Y entre tú y yo…, a las titis les mola,-le dijo en un susurro a la vez que le guiñaba un ojo, para a continuación irse del lugar-.

Ron se quedó de piedra:

-¿Titis?,-dijo al tiempo que volvía a rascarse la cabeza-. Dios Fred, George…, ¡me las pagareis! ,-dijo al tiempo que volvió a rascarse con furia-.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O

_En el Gran Comedor..._

Harry recibió una carta esa misma mañana. Era de los gemelos Weasley.

-Ron, Ron,-le llamó a voz en grito en cuanto le vio aparecer por la puerta del Gran Comedor-. Mira, carta de tus hermanos. Nos invitan a una timba de póker. ¿Qué te parece? Aunque dicen que no se apuesta dinero… tal vez juguemos con Grageas Berty Bott, no lo sé…

-Noooooo!,-gritó Ron tocándose instintivamente la cabeza-. No, no, no, no, no. Yo ya no juego al póker… Nooooooo,-dijo poniendo sus dos dedos índices formando una cruz y largándose del lugar a toda prisa-.

-Bueno, pues si tú no quieres jugar, iré con Neville,-dijo el idiota cabezón…, quiero decir, Harry-.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

_En el piso de Ghotik Lolita_

Hermione se despertó por el suave sonido de una música que le volvía loca, y por esa voz que tanto le gustaba. Era él, su chico de ensueño, con el que soñaba cada noche: Jack Rustonks.

La chica sonrió instintivamente… La canción que sonaba era una de sus favoritas "I'm nothing without you"…, y le sorprendió enormemente, que esa música sonara en ese lugar.

Escuchó la voz de Jack, cerrando los ojos y relajándose:

"In the dark I can feel your skin, I quiver when I hear your voice…"

-Webs from all the spiders…,-canturreó la chica en voz baja, hasta que algo le sacó de su ensimismación-.

-Tu desayuno…

Y un enorme plato de donuts recién hechos con un café bien cargado aparecieron delante de un sonriente Draco Malfoy.

-¿Has dormido bien?,-dijo sonriendo abiertamente-. Espero que te gusten los donuts…

-Son mis…, favoritos, gracias,-dijo Hermione sin poder evitar sonreír con sinceridad-. ¿Cómo lo sabías?

-Casualidad…,-dijo el chico sonriendo maliciosamente y sin que ella se diera cuenta-.

-¿Y la música?

-Lo primero que he visto por ahí, la dueña de la casa tiene una gran colección de música. Si no te importa voy a recoger las cosas del desayuno. La cocina está hecha un asco.

El rubio se fue triunfante hacia donde había dicho. Sabía qué música era la que le gustaba, y cuál era su comida porque él era un experto en Oclumancia. Y también lo era en Legeremancia, por lo que había intentado bloquear su mente en todo momento a Hermione desde que supo de la existencia de su nueva "cualidad"… viviendo tan cerca el uno del otro, podría destripar sus más oscuros secretos y no estaba dispuesto a ello.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O

_En un lugar escondido de Hogwarts…_

Harry fue con Neville a la timba de póker organizada por los gemelos Weasley. Allí había mucha gente, estaba incluso Blaise Zabinni (de Slyhterin), gente de Hufflepuff, de Ravenclaw…, incluso viejos alumnos. Era una timba en toda regla.

-Atended pequeñas víctimas…, quiero decir jugadores,-dijo Fred riendo traviesamente-. Las normas son sencillas. El que gana obligará a los perdedores, es decir, al resto de jugadores, a realizar una prueba inventada por él mismo. No hay nada de dinero de por 

medio, ni nada parecido. Sólo una sencilla,-dijo sonriendo con maldad-, prueba. ¿Verdad que sí hermano?

-Por supuesto que si hermano,-dijo George sonriendo de la misma forma que Fred-. Ah, por cierto. Todo el que ha entrado por la puerta, ya no puede salir,-dijo al tiempo que las puertas se cerraron a cal y canto-.

_Varias horas después…_

-Pues yo no he notado nada…

-No te preocupes Harry, todos notaréis los cambios, en un momento…, u otro…,-dijo Fred sonriendo diabólicamente-.

-Aún no me creo que nos hayan ganado esos cabezas huecas…,-dijo Blaise saliendo enfurruñado de la timba de póker-.

_Varias horas después, en los baños de Prefectos, siguiendo al idiota cabezón…, (bueno, ya me entendéis, ¿no?) tras darles una paliza al equipo de Quidditch de Hufflepuff…_

Harry estaba desnudándose, con la toalla puesta alrededor de la cintura, pensando tranquilamente en sus cosas cuando de repente Ginny entró sin siquiera llamar.

-¿Harry? Hola…

-Ah, hola Ginny, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Bueno…, he pensado que hace mucho que no estamos juntos…, a solas. Tienes un magnifico talento para jugar así de bien…, has jugado genial! No he dejado de pensar en lo increíblemente grande que tenía que ser tu…, ego después de jugar…,-dijo la pelirroja mirando la entrepierna del moreno-.

-No tan grande la verdad…,-dijo el chico riendo tímidamente-.

-Ven aquí, guapetón…,-dijo la pelirroja arrancándole la toalla con pasión-. ¡Oh dios mío!,-dijo la chica mirando sobresaltada lo que la toalla había dejado al descubierto-. Tengo…, tengo que irme Harry…,-y la chica salió corriendo del lugar-.

-¿Pero qué…?,-dijo Harry mirando a su pequeñín-. ¡Aaahhhhhh! ¿pero qué diantre…? ¡Que putada…, noooo!

El chico se vistió con rapidez. Los gemelos habían estado en el partido. Tenía que hablar con ellos inmediatamente. No tardó en dar con ellos.

-¡Eh! ¿Qué pasa con vosotros?

-Harry, pareces enfadado…, ¿quieres un tranquilizante?,-rieron los gemelos a duo-.

-¿Y cómo queréis que esté? Me habéis dado una mini-pilila chiquitina…

-Vamos Harry, en tres meses estarás como nuevo…

-¿Tres meses?..., Dios…, nunca más volveré a jugar al póker…,-dijo el chico mirando su entrepierna con cara de dolor, pánico, miedo y tristeza entremezclados-. Me las pagareis… ¡sois el diablo! Por eso sois pelirrojos ¿verdad? Es una pena que no vivamos en la época de la Inquisición y que no seáis mujeres, porque se quemaba a las pelirrojas…

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

_Por otro lado, en la Casa de Slytherin…_

-Dios Blaisse, ¿quieres dejar de tocártelas? Basta, ¡déjalo ya!

-Lo siento Pansy, pero es que son tan suaves, tan blanditas, tan grandes…

-Son mis tetas, ¿vale?, ¡déjalo ya!

-Bueno, tú has ganado mi enorme salchicha y yo tus pechos… Si voy a estar sin mojar tres meses por lo menos podré tocar algo femenino…

-Déjalo ya, ¡no hables así! ¿Pero qué diablos te pasa? ¿Es que no te das cuenta? No es que tengas mis pechos, ¡es que eres yo!

-¿Qué?,-dijo el moreno abriendo los ojos enormemente-. Mentira…

-Dios…, ¿es que no te fijas en la gente con la que hablas?

-Si no tienen tetas…,-dijo el moreno como si fuera la cosa más evidente del mundo-.

-¡Mírame pervertido idiota!,-dijo cogiendo la cara del chico entre sus manos-, mírame. ¡Soy Blaisse Zabinni!

-¡Oh Dios mío!, ¿pero qué? Mmmmmmmm…

-¡Basta, deja de tocarlos!,-dijo Pansy-Blaisse perdiendo la paciencia del todo-.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Pronto llegó la hora de la comida, y Harry fue allí sintiéndose casi tan pequeño como su reducido miembro. No podía creer como había llegado a esa situación tan incómoda de una forma tan estúpida. Estaba casi seguro de que tendría que mear sentado durante los próximos tres meses. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al pensarlo.

El chico se fijó en la mesa de Slytherin. Algo raro había. Blaisse parecía rematadamente femenino, y Pansy no paraba de tocarse los pechos por encima de la ropa.

-Otros incautos que cayeron en la trampa de esos dos…,-dijo haciendo rechinar los dientes de forma involuntaria-. Hola Neville…,-dijo mirando a su amigo con curiosidad, preguntándose que suerte habría corrido su amigo-.

-Hola Harry,-dijo el chico con las orejas coloradas-. ¿Qué tal?

-Bien, ¿tú?

-Mal…, tengo algo que confesarte,-dijo sin mirarle directamente-. Tengo visión de rayos X…

-¿Cómo Superman? Uauuu…,-dijo el moreno, envidando a su amigo. Ya podría haberle tocado a él algo así-.

-Si Harry, es horrible. La gente no lleva ropa. Todos vais desnudos,-dijo mirando al suelo, avergonzado-. He visto a la profesora Mc Gonagall en ropa interior…, creo que nunca superaré este trauma…,-dijo sollozando como un niño pequeño al que le han robado su juguete nuevo-.

-Hay tíos que tienen suerte…,-oyó Harry a uno de Ravenclaw que pasaba cerca-. ¿Lo has oído? Visión de rayos X…, yo en cambio tengo la lengua de rana, delgadita y larga, muy larga…, ya no me hace falta usar cubiertos…, ¡pero es aterrador! Y muy incómodo y asqueroso…, hoy ya me he comido 4 moscas sin querer…

_FIN DEL CHAP!_

_Siento la tardanza pero he estado muy ocupada, exámenes, clases, prácticas…_


End file.
